Unspoken Words
by Sterlin
Summary: In 1997 Jordan McCullen was admitted into the OR after a riding accident. As Dr. Romano treats her he finds her condition is much worse then it seems, threatning her life and making him remember...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of the recognizable ER characters (i.e. Robert Romano, Elizabeth Corday, and all others), nor do I own the idea of County Hospital. The only characters that I own are Jordan, Frankie, Make Way and Jordan's family.if you would like to use any of them in your fanfictions, feel free to just make sure that you e-mail me first (my e-mail is QSLoneStar@aol.com). Any resemblences to persons (or horses) living or dead is coincidental (I didn't even fashion Jordan after myself.not really, anyway).  
  
I've also been asked as to why I'm writing this story, and I have several reasons. First of all, I think Romano deserves it by now (what with the RomanoChop and all). Secondly, I've read/heard a lot of people complaining/stating that he's such a hard character to figure it out, so I wanted to create my own little version of Romano-Behind-The-Scenes. Thirdly, I like to write stories for really awesome characters who'll give me trouble to write about. Fourthly, I love character development. And fifthly.if I had to read another damn Carby, Luby, anything-by, Abby/Luka, I think I might scream. So I wrote this instead.  
  
Be forewarned, this is going to be a very long fanfiction (heck it spans five years). I tried to coincide with the show as much as possible, but I know there will be times when it will be non-realistic. I await the flames.  
  
Oh yes and many thanks to Lisa, Lindsay, Lauren and whoever else helps me with this, thanks for the witty/obnoxious lines and insults that you supplied me with, you guys are Romano incarnate.  
  
**waves people onto chapter 1** 


	2. Shortcake Surgery

November 10th, 1997  
  
Jordan McCullen sat tensely on the back of a large black stallion, her hands fidgeting nervously with the reins. "But Daddy," she protested quietly, "I don't want to ride Make Way," she complained, her brow furrowed as she felt the horse prance beneath her.  
  
"Nonsense," her father replied, holding the horses reins to keep it steady. "If you want your own horse, you have to prove to your mother and I are you can ride your own horse," he said.  
  
"But.but Make Way isn't my horse.and I don't like him," she said. "I'm not that good of a rider," she explained, and her father smiled absent-mindedly up at her.  
  
"What was that honey?" he asked, waving at a loudly dressed women standing by the rail.  
  
"Make Way is to powerful for me," Jordan started again, knotting her fingers in his thick mane, "and I haven't been feeling good. I think I'm sick again -" she started to go off onto the subject of her health, but her Mr. McCullen silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"You're fine," he said. "I'm going to go stand by your mother alright? Now show us what you could do with this boy," he said, slapping the stallion on the rump. Snorting, the horse pranced away as he let go of the reins, leaving Jordan to gather them up tightly and steady the horse.  
  
Jordan was small for a thirteen year old; perhaps around five feet tall, her small stature was amplified as she sat unsteadly on the back of the Thoroughbred. Brushing her chin-length auburn hair out of her eyes, she glanced nervously over at her parents; as she suspected, they weren't even watching her. "Bastards can't even pay attention," she muttered angrily, the childish tone she took with her father gone. Shoving her weight into her heels for balance, she slowly brought the large horse out onto the rail.  
  
"Why don't you make him run honey!" Jordan's mother called out, and she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"He's not warmed up yet!" she called back, trying to get the horse to walk calmly. Out of nowhere, Make Way bucked mightily, nearly unseating Jordan.  
  
"'Atta girl!" her father called out, popping a cigar into his mouth. Jordan looked over her shoulder at them, but they couldn't see the angrily shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Calm down now.easy Make Way.I don't feel too good," she said, her already pale expression loosing some of it's color. The horse continued to act up, prancing and pawing at the ground. "Easy boy." Jordan said again, her voice getting stronger with worry. "Calm down!" she said as the horse pranced away underneath her.  
  
"Everything alright out there sweetie?" Mr. McCullen called out, but Jordan could not respond. Sweating, she shook her head to clear the dizzying fog that floated before her eyes. Make Way pranced, rearing slightly.  
  
"Whoa boy," Jordan repeated, her eyes widening as Make Way reared up again. "Easy!" she shouted, and the horse stood still, blowing air noisly through it's nose. Jordan sighed in relief, leaning forward to pat the horse on the neck.  
  
A car alarm suddenly blared through the arena, sending Make Way skittering again. Jordan grabbed onto his mane and pushed herself up as he reared. His hooves reaching higher towards the sky, she went to slip her feet out of the stirrups and bail out, but she was too late. With a shrill scream, she closed her eyes as she felt the stallion lose his balance and tumble backwards.  
  
Her head hit the ground, and then all she felt was a crushing weight, an ever-present pain. The air was knocked out of her chest, and she felt blood spurt into her mouth. The sounds of the car alarm began to fade away as she felt the great weight sift and move off of her, leaving her broken and bent on the dirt floor. Moments passed like years as she saw her parents faces hovering above her, her father smacking the stallion and sending him galloping away. Sound and sight were distorted through the pain, but she could make out the sound of an ambulance siren and her parents speaking calmly to her. Feeling her eyelids lowering, she let the fog overcome her and the world sank into darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"So it's a horse-back riding accident?" Robert "Rocket" Romano asked as he pushed through the swinging doors.  
  
"Hello Robert," Elizabeth Corday said calmly, rubbing the soap over her hands. "Yes, it's a horse-back riding accident," she replied, scrubbing harder as if Romano's appearance had somehow caused more germs to jump onto her skin.  
  
"Ah, horse related injuries...those are unusual in Chicago, aren't they?" Romano quipped, picking up the soap.  
  
"So are your surgical caps but you don't see me complaining," Elizabeth commented dryly as she ran her hands under the water.  
  
"My my Lizzie, aren't we uppity today. Did somebody get your panties in a twist?" Romano asked cheerfully, causing Elizabeth to shake her head in disgust and give a defeated sigh as she shut the water off.  
  
"The patient is a thirteen year old girl named Jordan McCullen, height 5'1", weight 98 lbs, eyes blue, hair red-" Elizabeth continued before Romano cut her off again.  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful physical description of the patient Lizzie, I was afraid I wouldn't recognize her when I went to operate," Romano commented dryly. Elizabeth glared at him, preparing herself to observe the operation.  
  
"The horse she was riding reared up and tumbled over, crushing her underneath. They were able to stabalize her downstairs, but they're afraid -" she began to explain again.  
  
"Why did the horse rear?" Romano cut in as he followed Elizabeth into the OR.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, glancing over at him curiously.  
  
"The horse, it reared, how come," Romano demanded shortly, glancing over at the small girl on the operating table.  
  
"Um, I don't quite know why...her parent's were letting her-"  
  
"Making her," interjected the surgical nurse Shirley, and Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Her parent's were making her ride a horse she didn't want to ride-"  
  
"What was the horse's name?" Romano interrupted again, setting to work on examining the girl.  
  
"Will you please stop doing that?" Elizabeth protested, and she could see the hint of a grin in Romano's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, please continue...your informationless tale was so riveting," Romano deadpanned, and Elizabeth glared at him.  
  
"I believe the horses name was Make Shift," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Make Way," Shirley corrected, inching away from Dr. Corday.  
  
"Make Way? Her parent's had her on Make Way?" Romano asked suddenly, glancing up from his work.  
  
"You've heard of him?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing him carefully  
  
"Of course, I thought everbody had," Romano said, returning to work. "He used to be a big shot racehorse; after they retired him, it turned out he wouldn't breed because he was quite the homosexual and so the owners sold him to a riding farm a few hours out of town and how this girl came to be on his back is beyond me," Romano said in one large breath. "No parent in their right mind would put their child on that freakshows back," he muttered, and Elizabeth glanced up at him momentarily. "Speaking of the parents, where are the little buggers now?" he asked, and Elizabeth looked up again. Glancing uneasily at Shirley, Elizabeth shifted her weight.  
  
"They're...um...at a dinner party," she said, and Romano paused without looking up.  
  
"I thought they brought the child in."  
  
"They did," Elizabeth said slowly, "but they...had to leave...for a dinner party," she said, watching Romano carefully. His eyes turned to Jordan's face, but he didn't say anything. Returning to work on the girls damaged internal organs, he sighed.  
  
"Shirley, suction please...I can't see a goddamn thing in here," he said irritably. "Why won't she stop bleeding?" he asked in a frusturated tone.  
  
"Her charts say that she's been in remission for acute myeloid leukemia for two years now...maybe she's come out of it," Shirley suggested.  
  
"Thank you Shirley, you're supposed to tell me these things before I start work on the patient," Romano said angrily, silencing her. He worked silently for a long while, eventually making the bleeding stop.  
  
"It looks like there's been some damage to the spine," Elizabeth commented, and Romano nodded in agreement.  
  
"So I see. It looks like part of the bone is pressing against the cord," he muttered. Turning his attention to that, silence fell over the group again.  
  
"Do you think any damage was done to the spine?" Elizabeth asked eventually, and Romano shrugged as he continued to work.  
  
"My guess is that she'll have partial paralysis in her legs for the rest of her life, and according to the head trauma she's going to have partial paralysis in her right arm also," he said, his voice surprisingly quiet.  
  
As they finished stitching the young girl up, Elizabeth was shocked to find Romano studying Jordan's face. "Are you alright?" she asked him, and he looked up with a barely noticible jump.  
  
"Of course I'm alright," he said in his gruff voice, backing away from the table. "I would just like to speak to her parents, that's all," he said. Taking another glance at Jordan, he turned his eyes towards Elizabeth. "Keep me updated on her, will you Lizzie?" he asked, and Elizabeth nodded silently. Shaking his head in disgust, Romano stipped off his surgical gloves and stalked out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Robert," Elizabeth said later as she knocked on the door, and Romano looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"Lizzie," he smiled cheerfully, folding the paper in half. "How goes it with our little jockey?" he asked, and Elizabeth smiled slightly.  
  
"She's awake, if you want to see her; she's still a bit groggy though."  
  
"I'm a surgeon Lizzie, I'm familiar with the after effects of anesthesia," he cut in, standing up. "Thank you for the notification," he said, walking hurridly past her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked in exasperation, and Romano turned around but continued walking.  
  
"To go see her of course," he replied, hurrying into the elevator. Before Elizabeth could respond, he was already gone.  
  
Once in the elevator, Romano sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "What I wouldn't give to be able to chew out the two bastards she has for parents," he muttered to himself. Normally malicious, Romano had an odd soft spot for children. As the elevator door opened, Romano walked out into the hallway and turned towards where he knew Jordan's room would be. Pausing at the door, he picked up her chart and glanced over it. He made a mental note of how light she was, and thought back to Shirley's comment about the cancer. Opening the door, he walked quietly through, and the nurse in the room glanced up.  
  
"Dr. Romano," she said corteously, although it was clear she wasn't pleased he was there.  
  
"Hello Frankie, I assume you're giving our patient here the best possible care?" he asked, his eyes intent on Jordan's face. She looked out at him through half closed eyes, tubes sticking out of her. Romano thought for a moment that she looked like an alien from a bad horror-science fiction movie, and he had to grin to himself.  
  
Although she was groggy, Jordan raised her eyebrows at his expression. She tried to say something, but Romano put his hand up to silence her. "Don't try and talk Shortcake, the tubes in your throat will prevent you from doing something. She raised her eyebrows again, and Romano handed her a sheet of paper and a pen, his eyes intent on her. "Write it down," he said, and Jordan blinked tiredly. Suddenly her brow knotted in confusion, and looking down he saw her right arm moving slightly. "Try the other arm," he said, and slowly Jordan lifted her left hand to the pen. "I thought so," he said, and Jordan looked up at him again. As he explained himself, she slowly scribbled a word down onto the paper. "Due to the head trauma you've experienced, you've lost partial use of your right arm." he said, trailing off as he saw her eyelids flutter weakly. He sat watching her, and Frankie glanced over at them. Shaking his head, Romano cleared his throat and smiled at Jordan. She made an attempt to smile back, and nudged the paper back towards Romano. Expecting to read a serious question, such as "Why?", Romano had to laugh when he read the word "Shortcake?" and then the word "Baldy" with a feeble arrow pointing towards him. "I get the feeling we're going to get along very well," he smiled at her. Her eyelids began to close, and he put a gentle hand on her shoulder to wake her up. "One more piece of information before you pass out on me - I've put you down as one of my patients, alright?" he asked, and after a long pause Jordan seemed to recognize the words and she nodded her head very slightly. "Good," he smiled up at her. "Now my first prescription is lots of rest; I'll be down to check on you contionously throughout the day, and then I'll come down tomorrow to discuss with you the accident, the surgery, and the cancer," he said. Jordan cringed slightly when he said it, but she shut her eyes obediently. Within a few moments, her breathing slowed and deepened, and Romano sighed. "Frankie," he said, looking up at the nurse.  
  
"What doc?" she asked, opening the curtains to the room.  
  
"If anything changes in her condition, anything at all, you notify me," he said. "I don't care if I'm at home sleeping, I don't care if I'm in the shower, I don't care if I'm in surgery, here's my pager number," he said, scribbling it down in a rush and handing it to the stunned Frankie. "She's my patient, and I want to be kept informed," he said as he walked hurridely to the door. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, sticking his head back in the room as he went to turn the corner. "Page me when the parents come, alright?" he asked, slapping the wall quietly with his hand. "Alright," he said before Frankie could respond. Turning, he hurried down the hallway without another word, leaving the stunned nurse standing with his pager number still in her hand. 


	3. Meet the Parents

Jordan opened her eyes tiredly as she heard footsteps near her door.  
  
"Hello Ms. McCullen, do you remember who I am?" Dr. Romano asked shortly as he walked into her room. Jordan stared at him for a few moments and blinked, trying to summon the energy to talk.  
  
"Didn't you call me Shortcake?" she replied tiredly, and Romano nodded.  
  
"That I did. I'm glad to see your memory is functioning," he said dryly, and Jordan smiled slightly.  
  
"That would be the only part of me that's still functioning then, I believe," she replied, and Romano shook his head.  
  
"Nonsense. We'll have you up and at 'em in a few days," he assured her, but Jordan rolled her eyes. "What, you don't believe me?" he asked, and Jordan shrugged weakly.  
  
"That's what they always say doc," she muttered, and Romano sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I see we've managed to move the conversation to the cancer rather smoothly," he said, and Jordan looked away. "So you know that it's back," he asked, and she nodded.  
  
"Sort of hard to ignore," she replied shortly, her face growing bitter.  
  
"Well then, what do you want to do about it?" Romano asked, and Jordan looked over at him. "I'm sure you know your options."  
  
"What would you suggest?" she asked him, and Romano glanced down at her chart again.  
  
"Personally, I'd opt for the chemotherapy in rather aggressive doses, if you can handle it," he replied and Jordan sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not," she said, a defeated tone in her voice.  
  
"Cheer up shorty, you're under my care now," Romano said cheerfully, and Jordan raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I feel so much better already," she said sarcastically, and Romano stood up.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, his voice taking on a sincere tone, and Jordan gazed up at him. "We won't let it beat you," he said confidently, and Jordan sighed. "I have a surgery to attend to now but I'll stop down and check on you again when you're more awake, alright?" he said, and Jordan nodded as her eyes began to close. "Sleep tight."  
  
"Have fun cutting people open," Jordan murmured, and Romano snorted.  
  
"I will," he replied with a shake of his head, walking out of the room. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?" he asked Frankie as he passed her in the hall.  
  
"Wouldn't know, she hasn't said a word to me," Frankie responded without looking up. Romano's step faltered slightly and he opened his mouth to respond, but he changed his mind and fell silent. A confused expression gracing his face, he glanced over his shoulder at Frankie before hurrying up to the OR.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kerry Weaver hurried down the hall to where Mr. and Mrs. McCullen were waiting. "So they've been here for over an hour? That's great.is Robert on his way?" she asked in a tired voice, and the nurse next to her nodded.  
  
"I paged him and his secretary said he'd be down in a few, he was just finishing up in surgery," she replied, and Kerry smiled.  
  
"Alright, thank you Frankie," she said as she glanced at the nurse's nametag. Frankie nodded in response before turning and hurrying in the other direction. Glancing over Jordan's chart once more, she noticed the date she was admitted on. "These people couldn't have come three days ago when their daughter was in surgery?" Kerry muttered to herself, spotting the couple ahead of her. "Mr. and Mrs. McCullen?" she asked, her voice taking on a professional tone.  
  
"Yes?" responded the richly dressed man, and she smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Weaver," she said, extending her hand to each of them. "Jordan was admitted with multiple internal injuries-"  
  
"Yes, we know that nurse, how is she now?" Mrs. McCullen said with a wave of her hand, and Kerry raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Um.my name is **Dr**, Weaver, Mr. McCullen."  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry," Mr. McCullen said distractedly, and Kerry frowned to herself.  
  
"She's stable now, she woke up a few hours after the surgery. One of our surgeons was able to repair the damage done to her internal organs, however he could not fully repair the damage done to her spine. Jordan will have limited use of her legs, at best, for the rest of her life," Kerry said sympathetically. She paused, suddenly wondering if the parents were actually paying attention. "She also suffered some head trauma from the accident, and as a result currently has limited use of her right arm; however, we believe that with physical therapy she should regain full use-"  
  
"So she's alright?" Mr. McCullen interrupted again, and Kerry clenched her jaw and nodded. Somehow, this mans presence alone seemed to annoy her.  
  
"Yes, she's conscious and on the road to recovery. However, it does appear that her cancer has returned.she was hospitalized for a year a few months ago due to AML, correct?" she said, and the parents nodded as they glanced over Kerry's shoulder. Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw Dr. Romano headed briskly towards them.  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. McCullen.glad to see you've finally arrived," Romano said dryly as he walked up, interrupting Kerry's conversation with them.  
  
"Who is this?" Mr. McCullen demanded, and Kerry opened her mouth to introduce them.  
  
"I'm Dr. Romano, the one who preformed surgery on your daughter and her current doctor," Romano cut her off, and Kerry thought she heard a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Why weren't you down here when we got here?" Mrs. McCullen asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I was in the OR, why weren't you down here when your daughter was dying?" Romano replied coolly, and Mr. McCullen cleared his throat. "Tell me," Robert continued before Mr. McCullen could speak, "are you aware that your daughters cancer has returned?"  
  
"She had been complaining that she wasn't feeling well -"  
  
"Yet you didn't bring her to the doctor?"  
  
"We didn't think it was that serious."  
  
"Well it is," Romano snapped, his carefully controlled anger slipping through. Sighing slightly, he tried to regain his composure. "I think it would be best if Jordan was kept in the hospital-"  
  
"How would you know what's best for our daughter, you've only known her for three days!" Mrs. McCullen interjected, and Kerry's mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
"He's a doctor!" she found herself exclaiming in shock, but Romano cut her off again.  
  
"That's **exactly** my point, Mrs. McCullen," he said strongly. "I've known her for three days and you've known her for, let me think.her whole life!"  
  
"Dr. Romano." Kerry said warningly, but he ignored her.  
  
"Yet you refuse to see what's right in front of you-"  
  
"Dr. Romano."  
  
"Your daughter needs help - she is dying, and you are just standing there with your heads in your asses and letting her die-"  
  
"Robert that's enough!" Kerry shouted, and Romano blinked. Raising his chin, he glared evenly at the furious parents.  
  
"I'm her doctor, and I intend on treating Jordan with her best possible interests in mind."  
  
"Then what would you suggest, **doctor**," Mr. McCullen said through clenched teeth.  
  
"For you to shut up before I sue you for stupidity," he muttered, and Kerry glared at him. "Oh, you mean for Jordan?" he raised his voice again sarcastically. "Chemotherapy right away, and perhaps new parents," he snapped. "I'm going to my office, page me if you need me," he said shortly to Kerry. Before she could respond he turned on his heel and was gone. Kerry blinked after him, her hand gripping the crutch tensely.  
  
"He's our daughters doctor?" Mr. McCullen asked with carefully controlled anger, and Kerry sighed.  
  
"As of now-"  
  
"I want a different doctor," Mrs. McCullen interrupted her, and Kerry frowned.  
  
"Dr. Romano is.one of our best," she forced herself to say it, although at times she'd rather not admit it.  
  
"I don't care, he's a bastard," Mr. McCullen said angrily.  
  
"Dr. Romano can be very hot-tempered at times but -"  
  
"Can you put Jordan under the care of a pediatrician?" Mrs. McCullen interrupted again, and Kerry gritted her teeth.  
  
"If that's what you what," she said tensely. "I'll put her under Doug Ross' care then, if it's alright with you."  
  
"As long as it's not that ass," Mr. McCullen said hotly, putting his arm around his wife. "And if chemo is what you prescribe, then we agree to it. Thank you for your help," he said, turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kerry asked in surprise. "Don't you want to see Jordan?"  
  
"Oh, we're sure she's alright here," Mrs. McCullen said coolly, "and we have a lunch date that we have to keep."  
  
"Thanks again," Mr. McCullen said with a smile, but Kerry didn't return it.  
  
"I really think that you should reconsider-"  
  
"No, thank you," Mr. McCullen said shortly. "Goodbye **Dr**. Weaver," he said, turning and walking away.  
  
"Robert was right to yell at those two," Kerry muttered to herself with a frown. Sighing, she turned to go find Dr. Ross.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knocking gently on Jordan's door, Romano walked in slowly. Seeing Jordan watching him, he smiled at her.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty," he said dryly, and Jordan smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm glad to see me awake too, since this hospital seems to have a lack of charming princes to wake me up - Grumpy," Jordan countered.  
  
"Me? Grumpy? I wouldn't be talking, you just about bit my head off before," Romano countered, and Jordan gave a laughing sigh.  
  
"You appear to have survived the attack well."  
  
"I'm a strong man. You look better," Romano nearly ran the sentence together, causing Jordan to pause for a moment and decipher what he had said.  
  
"You look stressed," she finally replied, and he glanced at her.  
  
"I've.spoken with your parents," he said shortly.  
  
"From the expression on your face, I believe the correct phrase would be "I beat the crap out of your parents"," Jordan said. "When did they leave?" she asked, and Romano glanced up.  
  
"You mean they didn't visit you?" he asked, and Jordan looked away with a shrug. He saw a cold expression fade over her face, as if he could see the silence setting in. "Well Jordan, I believe your parents are very sick," he said solemnly.  
  
"What do they have doctor?" Jordan played along, but her voice was quieter and less enthusiastic than it had been.  
  
"A chronic case of crappy-parent-it is."  
  
"Is there any cure?"  
  
"Only one that I know of, and I hope it's never presented to them."  
  
"And why not?" Jordan asked, glancing up at Romano curiously.  
  
"Because," he replied after a pause, "the cure would be the death of the child," he busied himself with rearranging some of the medical supplies in the room.  
  
"You sound like you know from experience," Jordan said calmly, and Robert paused in his work.  
  
"Of course I do, I'm a doctor," he said after a beat, glancing at Jordan. "Anyway," he continued gruffly, "I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to them about you starting chemotherapy."  
  
"What did they say?" she asked, and Romano paused again.  
  
"I.sort of left halfway through, but I'm sure Dr. Weaver got them to agree to the chemo," he said. "I'm off-duty now, so I'm going to go home," he continued abruptly, and Jordan knotted her brow. "Frankie will be by in a little to see if you need anything-"  
  
"When will you be back?" she asked, and Romano glanced at her.  
  
"I'm not.I'll stop by tomorrow morning," he said with a small sigh, seeing the relief on her young face. "Jordan," he said with a serious tone, "I can't be here all the time.I'm a surgeon and to be frank, I don't usually even spend half this time with patients when they're conscious," he said, and she nodded.  
  
"How come you spend time with me?" she asked as he turned to walk out, and he gave her a small twisted grin.  
  
"You remind me of myself," he winked at her, and she chuckled.  
  
"And who ever said you were vain," she called sarcastically after him with a laugh as he disappeared into the hall. 


	4. Silence Sets In

"What?!" Romano's furious voice echoed through the halls, sending nurses and med students scattering. His knuckles were white as he clenched the papers in his hand, and Kerry braced herself against his furious stare.  
  
"It's what her parents wanted-"  
  
"You're letting them decide who's to be her doctor?" Romano said sarcastically, and Kerry sighed.  
  
"Robert, they **are** her parents," she pointed out, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh sound the trumpets! I don't care if they're the goddamn King and Queen of England -"  
  
"I heard that," Elizabeth said calmly as she walked by reading a book, not looking up.  
  
"Thank-you-Lizzie," Romano snapped harshly, turning his glare back to Kerry. "-They're too stupid to offer an opinion," he picked off right where he had been cut off.  
  
"While I share your dislike for them, there's nothing I can do unless you want to face a complaint," Kerry sighed.  
  
"Who are they going to complain to, the Head of the Ignorant Parents?"  
  
"Drop the parenting thing! What is wrong with you today?" Kerry snapped, her patience running low.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me today," Romano snapped, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Or PMSing," Elizabeth commented as she passed by again, and Romano turned around to say something. Closing his mouth again, he threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Fine, fine!" he shouted as he lost his patience, throwing his papers down on the desk. "Assign Jordan to Dr. Ross, I don't care. If that's what the parents what, then I guess that's what **has** to happen then," he said the last sentence oddly calm, and Kerry looked at him suspiciously. "But you can be the one to tell her about this.change of doctors," he said, and Kerry blinked. "Tell her I'll be down to visit her," he said coldly, picking up his papers and walking away.  
  
"Long day?" Elizabeth asked Kerry as she walked by again, and this time Kerry fell into step beside her.  
  
"You have no idea," Kerry readjusted her glasses and sighed. Elizabeth glanced up with a warm smile and closed her book.  
  
"Any day dealing with Robert Romano is bound to be a long day," she said with a wink as she turned and paused by a hallway. "Are you going down to see Jordan McCullen?" she asked and Kerry nodded. "Hmm.I think I'll stop by later, I'd like to see how she's doing," Elizabeth mused, and Kerry nodded again.  
  
"I'll see you down there then," she said, turning and walking towards the elevator. Sighing to herself as the door closed, she closed her eyes for a moment. The clang of the elevator pulled her back out of her thoughts, and she slowly walked out into the hallway. Pausing outside Jordan's door, she frowned to herself. Robert had seemed rather passionate about having Jordan as his patient.but there wasn't really anything she could do now.  
  
Gathering herself up Kerry walked briskly into Jordan's room. "Hello Jordan, my name is Dr. Weaver," she said. She had the feeling that she should be receiving some smart reply, so the silence that greeted her surprised her. Glancing up she found Jordan watching her intently, not saying anything.  
  
"The girl won't talk doc," Frankie said sadly from the corner, and Kerry looked over at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, walking over to Jordan. "She can talk," she said, slightly puzzled. Jordan's cold expression remained, and she glanced continuously at the door. Kerry paused and glanced over her shoulder, not seeing anyone there.  
  
"I think she's waiting for Dr. Romano, Dr. Weaver," Frankie explained quietly, and Kerry saw the flash in Jordan's young eyes when his name was mentioned.  
  
"Are you waiting for Dr. Romano honey?" she asked in a gentle tone. Jordan nodded, although her face took on a clear don't-call-me-that expression. Kerry blinked and looked away, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jordan's indignant expression caused her to stand back up, and a glance of amusement crossed the younger girls eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that Dr. Romano won't be down for awhile," Kerry started slowly, and an alarmed look crossed Jordan's face. "He's alright, don't worry," she said hurriedly, and Jordan relaxed slightly. "But he had a slight - err, altercation with your parents," Kerry continued, and Jordan leaned back against her pillow in annoyance. "They've requested that you be moved into a pediatricians care," Kerry said quietly, and Jordan nodded to herself and rolled her eyes. "Dr. Ross will be down in awhile to introduce himself, and - Dr. Romano said that he'd be down to visit you in a little while," she said, but this time no expression showed in the girls eyes. Kerry thought she saw tears, but Jordan blinked rapidly and turned her head away. "If you need anything at all." Kerry started, but Jordan shook her head and shut her eyes.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her," Frankie offered, and Kerry nodded without taking her eyes off of Jordan's face. Finally turning away, she paused by the door.  
  
"You'll like Dr. Ross," she offered, but Jordan gave no indication of even hearing her. With a sigh, Kerry turned and walked out of the room. She passed Elizabeth on her way out, and turned to the other woman. "I-I think Jordan may have had enough of doctors for awhile," Kerry suggested, glancing back into the room. Elizabeth followed her gaze, and shivered when she saw Jordan's cold eyes upon her face.  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as the two women walked away from the door and further down the hall. Kerry glanced over her shoulder again with a sigh before turning back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Apparently Jordan's developed a sort of attachment to Dr. Romano," she explained, and Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can imagine; it looks like Dr. Romano formed a bit of an attachment to her also," she replied, referring to his outburst from before.  
  
"Right," Kerry agreed with a nod. "Well, Jordan's not speaking to anyone except for Robert. I don't know if it's a psychological problem, or if she's just nervous; apparently it's not from the trauma or anything," Kerry's voice drifted off.  
  
"So you think we should take it easy with Jordan for a little while, let her have her space?" Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"Exactly," Kerry nodded. "I think she'll come around on her own."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Doug Ross stood by Jordan's bedside, looking over her chart as the girl slept. "Dr. Ross?" Frankie piped up as she passed by the doorway.  
  
"Ah Frankie, good to see you again," he smiled warmly, and the young nurse smiled back. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright, and yourself?" she asked, and Doug grinned.  
  
"I'm making do," he chuckled, putting the chart down with a sigh. "It seems like we have quite the patient here, don't we Frankie?" he said quietly so that he wouldn't wake her up.  
  
"There are some odd things about her," Frankie agreed, eyeing the girl carefully. "I can't get her to eat one bite."  
  
"Really? Have you tried bringing her something different?"  
  
"I've tried everything, but she won't have any of it. And she hasn't even had her chemotherapy," she said, and Doug frowned.  
  
"Hmm. When did she start not eating?"  
  
"Well, just today but-"  
  
"Ah Frankie, it might be just a phase," Doug cut her off, and the nurse frowned. "Maybe she's just settling in."  
  
"Well, I can't get her to talk to me either. I've tried to start a conversation but-"  
  
"Maybe she's just nervous?"  
  
"She wouldn't talk to Dr. Weaver either."  
  
"Has she talked to anyone?" Doug asked with a raised eyebrow, and Frankie paused.  
  
"Well.I have heard her speaking to Dr. Romano," she said quietly and Doug chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps he traumatized her to the point she can't speak or eat," he joked. He fell silent as he heard Jordan shift in the bed, her eyes slowly opening. "Well good morning to you," he said warmly, turning to face her. Jordan blinked and glanced around the room, clearing the grogginess out of her head. "My name is Dr. Ross," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to her. Jordan turned her head, stared at him, blinked, but did not take his hand. "Alright then," Doug said, pulling his hand back and scratching the back of his neck. "I'll be your doctor from now on," he said, trying to ignore her continuous stare. "I see that you've agreed to some chemotherapy?" he asked, and Jordan nodded slightly. "Good.we'll get you started on that tomorrow, alright?" he asked, but Jordan chose not to respond. She glanced over to the doorway where Frankie stood quietly. Jordan blinked and looked up to the ceiling, then glanced back towards Frankie. Frankie tilted her head slightly in confusion, and Jordan sighed with a shake of the head.  
  
"Ms. McCullen?" Doug asked, causing Jordan to look back towards him. "Are you alright?" he asked her, and a cold expression fell over her face. Doug paused, not understanding the brief glance of hatred that she shot him. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, looking down at her chart again. "We need you to start eating again, alright? You don't need to talk if you don't want to, but your body needs the nutrients," Doug said.  
  
"I don't think she likes being told what to do," Frankie offered, and a hint of a smile crossed Jordan's face. Doug sighed and turned away, shaking his head.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were conspiring against me to keep me from doing my job," he said goodheartedly, and the smile faded from Jordan's face. Her eyes took on a distant expression as she stared behind Frankie. Turning, the nurse saw Dr. Romano standing patiently behind her.  
  
"Oh, excuse me Dr. Romano," she said, scurrying out of the way.  
  
"That's quite alright Frankie," he said, unnaturally charitable. Taking a few steps into the room, he glanced at Jordan; her expression was unreadable but tense. Looking back towards Dr. Ross, he forced himself to smile. "I congratulate you on your gaining of a new patient," he said shortly, his gaze intense. "Should I leave you two?" he asked, and Doug felt that there was only one right answer.  
  
"No it's okay, I was finished anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Jordan, alright?" he asked, but the girl didn't respond. Walking out of the door, he glanced at Frankie. "She's a piece of work," he whispered, and Frankie nodded. Turning, the nurse saw Dr. Romano staring at her pointedly, and she walked away in a hurry.  
  
"So I see you've met the best in our child care," Dr. Romano said flatly, turning back to Jordan. She paused, clearing her throat but not saying anything. "How are you?" he asked, seeing the pale expression on her face.  
  
"I need drugs," she replied shortly, and Romano chuckled.  
  
"Well you'll be getting plenty of those tomorrow."  
  
"Whoopdi-doo."  
  
"I'm sure Dr. Ross will give you the pretty colored ones."  
  
"I'd rather you be my doctor," Jordan said, and Romano sighed.  
  
"So would I," he answered truthfully, and Jordan fell into silence again. "However, the powers that be have decided that I will not be your doctor, and I am to instead place you into Dr. Ross' care," he said in a professional voice, and Jordan rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said in the same professional tone.  
  
"Cry me a river," Jordan muttered, looking away.  
  
"Would you like me to come down and visit you?" Romano inquired, and Jordan paused.  
  
"I don't want to be a pest."  
  
"No, your parents are a pest, you a certainly not."  
  
Jordan turned and held an even gaze with Romano, and he could see the pain in her eyes. Unsure of what to do, he glanced away uncomfortably. "Don't worry Jordan, things ill be okay. Dr. Ross is a good doctor," he said with mustered cheer, and Jordan frowned again.  
  
"Dr. Romano?" she asked, and Romano smiled slightly.  
  
"Call me Robert," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice, and Jordan raised her eyes.  
  
"Err-alright, Robert. Do you think the chemo will work?" she asked, and Romano tilted his head.  
  
"Time will tell," he said, walking over and squeezing her shoulder gently. "As always, I've got to run-" Jordan's shoulders sagged at his words. "I'll be really busy for the next few days, but I'll stop down again when I get the chance to, alright?" he asked, and Jordan nodded after a pause. "Goodnight Shrimp."  
  
"Goodnight Pipsqueak," Jordan replied, and Robert turned around in surprise as he passed through the doorway. Jordan just shrugged with a grin. Shaking his head, Robert laughed as he turned and walked back to his office.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Get me Doug Ross," Romano told his secretary shortly, who simply stared at him.  
  
"You want me to page him?" she asked, and Romano returned her blank stare.  
  
"No, I want you to open the window and shout for him," he deadpanned. "Of course I want you to page him!" he exclaimed irritably as her blank stare continued, causing her to scramble away. Shaking his head, he shook his head and walked back to his office.  
  
After pacing his office for a while, Romano turned around sharply as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, and Dr. Ross poked his head in.  
  
"You called?" he asked, and Romano gestured for him to walk into the room. "What's up?" he asked, and Romano gazed keenly at him.  
  
"You're Jordan McCullen's doctor?" he asked, and Doug nodded.  
  
"Yes, em - you were in the room when I first met her," Doug looked at Romano curiously, but Robert ignored the look.  
  
"So, Dr. Ross.little birdies have been whispering in my ear.they tell me that Jordan's on an IV now," he continued calmly, and Doug nodded again. "And why is this?"  
  
"I just can't get her to eat," he said simply, and Romano raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I just saw her four days ago, I could've gotten her to eat then. Why is it so hard to get a little girl to eat?"  
  
"I can't get her to talk either."  
  
"What? Is everybody deaf in this hospital?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Doug asked curiously, a confused expression in his eyes.  
  
"I talk to her every time I see her Dr. Ross, I can't even begin to fathom how you can't 'get her to talk'," he snapped, and Doug shrugged.  
  
"Maybe she's just more comfortable with you."  
  
"And maybe you'd be more comfortable with a different job."  
  
"Listen I'm telling you Robert, I can't get her to eat anything. I'm not going to force the food into her mouth-"  
  
"Give me one night and I'll have her eating solid foods," Romano said strongly, and Doug raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Alright," he said gamely, leaning back slightly. "Think you'll get her talking too?"  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me Dr. Ross," Romano checked Doug's condescending tone. "I promise nothing about the talking, but I will visit her tonight after I get off duty, and I will get her to eat."  
  
"Okay," Doug said with a little nod. "I'll see you later then," he said, but Romano didn't reply. As Doug hurried out of the room Romano leaned forward and placed a hand on his desk, sighing. Sitting down at his desk he looked out of the window, watching the season's first snow drift past. 


	5. Truth or Dare

Robert stood in the doorway to Jordan's room, knowing that she'd sense his presence eventually. Sure enough, within a few moments Jordan peeked one eye open and grinned as she focused on his face.  
  
"Hey stranger, haven't seen you in awhile," she said, her voice slightly raspy from disuse.  
  
"Hey Bones," Robert greeted her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I've been sorta busy, you know; saving people, saving the world, simple stuff like that," he replied as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. Looking keenly at her, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "So how come you're not talking to anyone?" he asked bluntly, and Jordan raised her eyebrows again.  
  
"Right to the heart of the matter, eh?"  
  
"It's a surgeon's job."  
  
"Ha ha," Jordan said sarcastically, although Robert could see the laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Why won't you speak to anybody?"  
  
Jordan sighed but gave him a wry smile. "Because ever conversation can be a game of wit," she replied, and Robert gazed at her questioningly. "I don't enter a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent," Jordan explained with a grin.  
  
"Ah - I'm honored, I think," Robert said dryly.  
  
"So what's with the casual wear?" Jordan asked, referring to Robert's turtleneck sweater and jeans. "Hot date tonight?"  
  
"Not exactly, but it is my night off," he said quickly. Clapping his hands together, he gave Jordan a sly smile. "So - let's play a game."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jordan squeaked, not sure that she'd heard correctly.  
  
"Let's play a game."  
  
"Uh - what type of game?"  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" he suggested, and Jordan eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Truth or Dare," Jordan repeated cautiously, and Robert nodded. "Oookaay," Jordan agreed slowly.  
  
"Good," Robert replied cheerfully, even though Jordan was still eyeing him cautiously. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Jordan replied carefully, as if she was afraid that she was falling into some sort of trap.  
  
"**How** did you put up with your parents?" Robert asked after a pause of thought, and Jordan shrugged.  
  
"Some amount of patience and a large amount of lack of choice I guess," she replied, relaxing her shoulders a little. "Anyway, my 'dad' isn't my real dad," Jordan continued, and Robert tilted his head slightly. "My real dad died before I was born. Truth or dare?" she changed the subject before Robert could say anything.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How did you know the cure for 'crappy-parent-it is'?"  
  
"I thought I already answered this?" Robert said with a chuckle, and Jordan smirked slightly.  
  
"How did you know the cure for 'crappy-parent-it is'?" she repeated the question, and Robert's eyes fell down to his hands for a brief moment.  
  
"I had a daughter once," he said shortly after a quick pause, looking up at Jordan again with an odd expression on his face. Jordan blinked in surprise but nodded. "Truth or dare?" he offered no more information on the daughter.  
  
"Truth," Jordan responded, and it was Robert's turn to smirk.  
  
"Wimp," he muttered lightly. "How come you're not speaking to anyone?"  
  
"I already answered that," Jordan protested. Robert raised his eyebrows and Jordan sighed. "I have a couple of reasons."  
  
"Give me one."  
  
"If I don't talk to people, then I can't form a relationship, and then they can't let me down.you know?" Jordan said hurriedly in a quiet tone, and Robert nodded.  
  
"How come you'll speak to me then?" he asked, and Jordan shrugged.  
  
"I need some sort of human contact, even though I'm sure any similarities between you and a human being is purely coincidental."  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
"I try. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh - dare."  
  
"Ooh, we're being adventurous aren't we?" Jordan taunted slightly, glancing around the room. "Damn, dare's are harder. Okay, I have one. Prank call a staff member," she said in triumph, seeing a quick look of regret pass over Robert's eyes.  
  
"Err-"  
  
"What, are you afraid?"  
  
"Of course not," Robert said gruffly, taking out his cell phone. Pausing, he quickly dialed a number and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Jordan could hear Kerry's voice, and she bit her lip with a smirk.  
  
"Hello, is yo-"  
  
"Robert?" Kerry's voice asked, and Jordan saw Robert freeze up. "Is that you? I have your number here on my caller ID-" Jordan snatched the phone out of Roberts hands and snapped it shut with a loud laugh.  
  
"Okay, no more prank calls for you," she laughed, and Robert leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Leave it to you," she muttered with a chuckle, and Robert gave a good-hearted laugh.  
  
"Yes well, I haven't made too many prank calls in my life."  
  
"You've made any?" Jordan countered, and Robert gave her a glare that was almost - playful.  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Eat this," Robert said with the same triumph, holding out a graham cracker. Jordan rolled her eyes but took the cracker from him.  
  
"Geez, you're no fun."  
  
"Aww, you're saying this isn't fun?" Robert replied, his tone barely sarcastic. Jordan nibbled at the cracker slowly and shrugged.  
  
"More fun than I've had in awhile," she said, and Robert could hear the slight depression in her tone. "Truth or dare?" she asked him, and he paused for a moment.  
  
"For fear of my reputation, I think I'm going to stick with truth," he said and Jordan laughed. Pausing, she thought of a few questions before choosing one.  
  
"How come you seem to like spending time with me?" she asked, and Robert closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Because you remind me of her," he breathed quietly, and Jordan looked at him curiously. "My daughter," he clarified as he opened his eyes, and for a brief instant Jordan thought she saw a glimpse of pain - but then it was gone again behind the cold expression she was used to seeing. "And you're probably the most interesting person in this hospital."  
  
"Doesn't say much for the people in this hospital."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Hey, I think I should take offense to that," Jordan joked.  
  
"Truth or dare," Robert continued, and Jordan sighed slightly.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Tell me another reason why you won't talk to anybody."  
  
"Wow, you're creative."  
  
"I try. Answer?"  
  
"I don't want them to miss me when I'm gone," Jordan replied flatly, and Robert leaned forward.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, and Jordan looked at him oddly.  
  
"Are you a psychiatrist in disguise?" she asked, half suspicious, half joking.  
  
"Nope, pure surgeon and friend," he said, and Jordan paused at the last word.  
  
"If people actually like me, then they'll miss me when I die, and I don't want that to happen," she continued.  
  
"You expect to die soon?" Robert inquired, and she snorted.  
  
"I expect to die sooner than I'd like to," she replied shortly, her face taking on a bitter expression. "Truth or dare," she nearly snapped the words, and Robert sighed.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What was the most painful experience of your life?"  
  
"When my wife left me and my daughter died," he replied emotionlessly, and Jordan's hard expression faded slightly. "Truth or dare?" he wouldn't allow her to find out more than she already had, and he wanted to stay honest with her.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Eat all of these," Robert handed her the packet of crackers, and she stared at him.  
  
"You can be so boring," she said as she accepted the crackers, and he shrugged. Jordan sighed and leaned back against the pillow, holding the crackers in her hand. "I'm tired," she said, and Robert took note of the late time on her clock.  
  
"Alright, I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight," he said, inching forward in his chair. "Start eating those, I want to hear from Frankie and Dr. Ross that you've been eating so much they had to take you off of the IV," he said in a commanding tone, and Jordan nodded after a pause. "Good. I'll see you later Miss Crackers."  
  
"Bye Mr. I-Can't-Make-A-Prank-Phone-Call," Jordan replied, lifting a cracker to her mouth. As Robert walked out of the doorway, he saw a bewildered Frankie watching them.  
  
"Hello Frankie," he greeted her in his usual gruff manner, and Frankie turned her confused eyes towards him.  
  
"She's eating."  
  
"Yes, I see that."  
  
"She's eating food!"  
  
"I would certainly hope so."  
  
"How did you do it?" Frankie asked, and Robert smiled cryptically for a moment.  
  
"However different she may act at times, she's still a thirteen year old girl," he said with a smiling wink. "Sometimes you've got to play by their rules." 


	6. My Name Is

Jordan sat looking out of the window, watching the January snow settle down on the ground. It had been two months since she'd been admitted to the hospital, two weeks since she'd seen her parents last, and two hours since she'd seen Dr. Romano last. For the first time in a long while, she had felt strong enough to venture out of her room.  
  
"I'll be down here to check on you in between surgeries," Robert had said briefly, smiling at her before he left her in the doctor's lounge. Frankie had questioned their choice of her placement, but Jordan wanted to meet the other hospital staff - and this seemed like the best place to do it.  
  
Sketching clumsily with her good arm, she glanced around the room. It was still decorated for the holidays, which she could barely remember as happening. She vaguely recalled seeing Robert by her bed, and she thought she remembered a happy verse of "Jingle Bells", but the chemotherapy and exhaustion had caused her to forget the rest.  
  
"Hey Jordan," she heard Dr. Ross' voice exclaim in surprise, and she looked up slowly. Smiling politely, she nodded at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked here, and she looked up at him tiredly. "Oh, right.sorry," Doug apologized. Robert had had a nice long talk with him about Jordan's preference to not speak.  
  
"Patient confidentiality," Robert had snapped and walked away when Doug had asked for her reasons. Doug sighed slightly as he remembered this, glancing over at the girl. Her hair was thinner, with some of it having fallen out from the chemo, but she looked content. Getting himself a cup of coffee, he tried to glance over at the paper she was drawing on.  
  
Jordan looked up at him and pulled the paper tight to her chest protectively, giving him an indigent glare. "Sorry," he muttered, sipping his coffee. "Hey, remember Carol?" he asked her, and Jordan nodded; Doug had talked about her often in Jordan's presence. "Has she been in here?" he asked, and a sly grin broke out on Jordan's face. She shook her head, giving Doug a teasing glare. "Alright. If you see her, tell her - never mind," Doug said defeated, turning and walking from the lounge. Jordan repressed a good-natured chuckle, returning her attention to her drawing.  
  
"Yeah, Scott's surgery is scheduled for tomorrow," a female voice drew Jordan's attention towards the door.  
  
"Really? How is he?" a male voice responded as the pair walked into the room, not seeing Jordan.  
  
"Well, he's pretty nervous I think. Jeanie spent a lot of time with him today -" the woman stopped talking, finally seeing Jordan. Jordan recognized her from Doug's descriptions as Carol, but she had never seen the young man before.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" he asked, and Carol shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied, walking over to Jordan. "Hello," she said, and once again Jordan smiled politely. Carol glanced up at the man and tilted her head.  
  
"Carter, is there a chart lying around here for her?" she called, straightening up slightly. Jordan instinctively pulled the drawing towards her chest, causing Carol to look at her again and smile. "Can you hear me honey?" she asked, and Jordan nodded slightly.  
  
"None that I can see," Carter replied, walking over. "Hello," he said, kneeling down next to Jordan. She raised her eyebrows slightly and glanced in between the nurse and the doctor. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" he asked her, and Jordan got a slightly annoyed look on her face. With a sharp nod of the head, she rolled her wheelchair back slightly. "Not very friendly," Carter muttered under his breath, and Carol jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Hey look at this," she said, kneeling down. Tied around Jordan's wrist was what appeared to be an index card with a "My Name Is" sticker on it. "My Name Is.Property of Dr. Romano?" Carol read the sticker out loud in surprise, and Carter emitted a short laugh.  
  
"Well that explains it," he said. "Property of Dr. Romano, eh? Nice name," he said, sitting down for a moment. "Have a real name?" he asked Jordan, and she gave a small smile; she liked him, but she still didn't feel like talking to him. Carol glanced between them and sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Leave it be, I don't think she intends on talking," Carol said gently, and Jordan decided that she liked her too. Carter picked up a basketball tucked away in a corner and shrugged.  
  
"I bet she'd be cool," he said with a wry grin. Tossing the basketball to her, he caused Jordan to scramble and catch it with her left arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said, taking note of the lack of movement in her right arm. Jordan tossed the basketball back to him but turned away, tucking the cumbersome arm in her lap. "Having trouble with that?" he asked gently, but Jordan sneered at him. "Alright," he said with an almost comical twist of the face.  
  
"Good one Carter," Carol said, sarcasms in her voice. "Tick her off some more why don't you," she said, heading for the door. "I've got some patients to look at," she said, waving goodbye to the two as she headed out the door.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me kiddo," Carter grinned at Jordan. He paused as he thought he heard her mutter something under her breath, but he let it pass. "So, do you have a real name?" he asked her, and Jordan eyed him curiously. "You know, aside from 'Property of Dr. Romano'," he said with a smirk, and Jordan seemed to pause in thought. Picking up her pencil, she scribbled out her first name on a spare piece of paper. "Jordan," he read it aloud with a satisfied smile. "Nice name," he said, and Jordan blushed slightly. "So, I have no chance of you talking to me?" he asked her, and her expression turned emotionless. "I guess not - can you talk?" he asked, and she nodded after a pause. "Do you not like me?" he asked, and Jordan furrowed her brow. She shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Harassing my patients John?" Robert said briskly as he walked into the room, smiling at Jordan.  
  
"Oh, of course not Dr. Romano," Carter cleared his throat as he backed away from Jordan. Jordan smiled to herself, returning her attention to her drawing. "We were just talking-"  
  
"Talking? Really? What did she have to say?" Robert cut him off in mock Ernest, and Carter paused.  
  
"Oh - err, nothing. Hey, would ya look at that, breaks over, gotta run!" Carter said in a rush, hurrying out of the door.  
  
"Hey Picasso, how many doctors have you traumatized so far?" Robert turned his attention to the girl, and she smiled.  
  
"None I think, but I did see a few," she said, continuing drawing.  
  
"Did they like the name tag?"  
  
"Very much, **that** might have frightening them a bit."  
  
"My goal of the day has been fulfilled then."  
  
"If your goal was to traumatize them then I'm sure you did it the moment you stepped through the doors."  
  
"Clever," Robert chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, I try and bring a little agony into everyone's lives," he commented, watching her draw. He stepped closer, trying to look at the paper. Jordan looked up at him with a warning glare, pulling the paper closer. "Excuse me," she said, slightly coldly, and Robert stepped back.  
  
"Sorry," he said shortly, glancing at his watch. "Well, I just came down here to see if you needed anything.?"  
  
"Nope, I'm good," Jordan replied quietly, hearing footsteps in the hallway. "Thanks for stopping by," she said warmly, giving him a genuine smile. He smiled back with a nod of his head.  
  
"No problem. I'll stop by later when I get off duty to bring you back to your room," he said, and Jordan nodded as she returned her attention to her drawing.  
  
"See ya Satan."  
  
"Hmm.I like that name. See ya Mute."  
  
Jordan looked up as the door shut behind him. Looking back at the paper, she allowed her eyes to scan over the sketches she had been making of the doctors. Shifting the pencil to her right hand, she slowly began to sketch a basketball next to Carters image.  
  
As Romano pulled off the bloodstained scrubs, he heard his beeper go off by his waist. Fumbling slightly, he pulled it out into the light. Silence changed into laughter as he read the words on the tiny machine:  
  
"Robert - you're property is asleep in the doctors lounge - please come claim her." 


	7. Behind the Wall

April 1998  
  
"Dr. Romano?" the secretary knocked on his door, and Robert glanced up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked shortly, returning his attention to the paperwork he was reading.  
  
"Dr. Ross called while you were at lunch - how was lunch by the way?" she asked politely, but Robert still didn't look up.  
  
"Lunch was just fine," he replied, his voice surprisingly cold. "Do you intend on telling me what Dr. Ross wanted, or must I try to read your insignificant mind - or guess?" he said, finally looking up. His secretary bristled, accoustomed to his jabs but not to his sudden cruel tone.  
  
"He wanted you to go see Jordan McCullen."  
  
"Well that part I could've guessed; did he happen to say why? Oh wait, let me guess again," he said, putting his fingers to his temple and squinting his eyes mockingly. "She's not eating," he suggested sharply, and his secretary sighed shakily.  
  
"Actually, he said that he thinks she might be depressed," she said in a defeated tone.  
  
"With the life she's had I'm surprised she isn't clinically insane by now," Robert snapped as he stood up, and the secretary back away so he could walk out of the door. "If Dr. Ross happens to call again, inform him that I'm not a psychiatrist and that if he thinks his patients are depressed, then he should contact one - a psychiatrist that is, not a patient," he said shortly as he headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Are you going to see her?" the secretary asked, and Robert shot a derisive glare at her.  
  
"No, I think I'll just ride the elevator up and down for a few hours, the elevator music really entertains me," he deadpanned as he disappeared behind the elevator doors, leaving his secretary staring tiredly after him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jordan sat staring at her reflection in the mirror, slowly bringing her fingers up to touch the thin skin on her face. She thought that she looked like she belonged in a concentration camp instead of a hospital. For the most part, she was bald; her hair was too thin to rightfully be called hair anymore. Her mouth was dotted with sores from the chemotherapy, and her skin pulled tight and ashen over her bones.  
  
"Hey Tiny Tim, I heard you're feeling down," the familiar voice sounded from the doorway, and Jordan forced her eyes away from the reflection. Robert smiled briefly at her, but she could see automatically that something was wrong.  
  
"Hiya Rocket Man, what's cookin'?" she responded, and Robert shook his head.  
  
"It took you five months to hear about that? I'm ashamed at you," he said as he walked over. As usual he glanced over at her food tray, and he forced himself to smile when he saw that it was partially empty. "I'll assume you didn't feed it to the dog," he said and Jordan chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, you weren't here for me to feed it to," she replied, and Robert raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ouch, I'm hurt," he said flatly, and Jordan was surprised that he didn't respond with his own little jab. Turning her wheelchair completely around she faced him, tilting her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" she inquired, but Robert just walked a few steps away.  
  
"Nothing," he replied shortly, rearranging some of the stuff in her room. Jordan noticed this and sighed, managing to wheel herself over to his side.  
  
"Liar liar pants on fire," she said in a tired voice, and he looked away again.  
  
"I can feel the maturity level in this room rising."  
  
"Oh really, I thought it fell quite considerably when you entered," she shot back, and he frowned. Jordan paused, studying him, and then a small smile broke out onto her face. Biting her lip she forced herself to conceal it, and she tilted her head in question. "How was lunch with Dr. Corday?" she asked him, her voice slightly taunting.  
  
"It was fine," he replied in the same short voice, turning away again. Jordan sighed and rolled her eyes, starting to turn the wheelchair again.  
  
"Oh I give up," she muttered, slumping back into the seat in exhaustion. "Robert, come over here!" she said sharply, and he looked up in surprise. "I'm not chasing you around the whole goddamn room, stay in one place," she snapped irritably, and he stared at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, and she snorted.  
  
"You answer first," she replied. Robert glared at her, but she glared right back.  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?"  
  
"Only if you tell the truth."  
  
"I said nothing's wrong."  
  
"How was lunch today?"  
  
"I already answered that," Robert said through clenched teeth, and Jordan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Robert, you and I both know that something happened. I've seen the way you look at 'Lizzie', as you call her - why you call her that is beyond me," Jordan started to say, but went back on subject with a dissmissing wave of her hand. "You like her, and there's nothing else to it," she said, and Robert clenched his fist slightly.  
  
"I'd be sure I was telling the truth before I said things like that, Little Miss Cant-Be-Wrong," Robert said, trying to conceal his irritation with humor. Jordan just glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"Well Mr. I-Think-Out-Of-My-Ass, I am quite sure that I am telling the truth," she snapped. "And I'm-"  
  
"I asked her out on a date," Robert interrupted her suddenly, and Jordan blinked in surprise. "She turned me down of course, it was stupid of me to ask," he said in a cold voice, and Jordan sighed.  
  
"I'm sure she -"  
  
"Oh, I see the way she looks at Benton, I'm gonna catch her on that. 'I don't date collegues' my ass," Robert continued strongly, and Jordan's eyes flared up a bit.  
  
"You can't blame a person for liking one person and not another," she said, and Robert glared at her.  
  
"No, but you can blame them for lying," he snapped as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice suddenly quiet and nervous. Startled by the change in voice, Robert glanced over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Well I was going to go finish the paperwork I had started, but now I've remembered my reason for coming down here in the first place," he said with a sigh. "And it wasn't to be harassed about lunch or to be verbally abused," he said with a glare towards Jordan.  
  
"Harassment and verbal abuse; you can dish it out but you can't take it," Jordan replied, and Robert clenched his teeth slightly as he walked over next to her.  
  
"Jordan, I've never been big on patience, and it's running dangerously low right now," he growled and Jordan sighed. She shrugged and turned away again, putting her hands on the wheels of her wheelchair.  
  
"So go then, I wouldn't want to be a burden," she muttered, and Robert sighed.  
  
"See this is why I prefer my patients unconcious, they can't give you migranes that way," he said, and Jordan squinted at him.  
  
"I think I should be offended by that."  
  
"You think, wow that's a shock."  
  
"No wonder Dr. Corday wouldn't date you, you ass," Jordan said harshly, and Robert managed to refrain from making a biting comment.  
  
"I'm not here to argue with you Jordan," he said in a strained voice, and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh really? Could've fooled me," she replied, and Robert sighed.  
  
"Dr. Ross informed me that he thought you were feeling down," he started, and Jordan snorted. "Now I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, but you don't seem to be quite yourself today."  
  
"Oh really? Who am I then, the Dhali Lama?" Jordan replied, and then sighed when Robert's glare didn't change. "Oh come on, look at me," she said, gesturing to herself with her left hand. "I look like a circus freak."  
  
"I would've opted for Holocaust survivor."  
  
"You're making me feel a lot better," Jordan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least I didn't agree on the circus freak comment," Robert pointed out, and Jordan shrugged. "Listen, you look like crap - so what?" he asked.  
  
"Wow, you really do suck at this whole comforting thing, don't you?" Jordan said dryly.  
  
"It doesn't matter how you look; be thankful you're alive, because you've come close to loosing your life a few times so far. Especially with the not eating stints you keep on pulling," he continued, ignoring her statement.  
  
"But I'm going bald -"  
  
"Join the club. Would you like a trophy?"  
  
"Only if it's gold so I can pawn it for a hair piece later," she said, repressing the urge to chuckle slightly. With a sigh she tilted her head and rubbed her temple gently with one finger. "I guess this is when I ask my parents if they'll send me my old wigs?"  
  
"I guess so," Robert said, and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine," he said warmly as he squeezed her shoulder gently. She was surprised by the fatherly motion, but nonetheless comforted. "If you've proved nothing else to me in your months here, you've shown me that you're a fighter - and a brat, and annoying - "  
  
"Well I learn from the best don't I?" she cut him off, and he could see the wry smile in her eyes.  
  
"A few more months and I'll have you terrorizing the nurses," he said as he turned to leave. Her eyes watched him walk away, and she furrowed her brow slightly.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't let it get to you," she said, and he tilted his head in question. "The whole thing with Dr. Corday.I mean, if it's meant to be then it's meant to be, but if it's not.don't let it ruin you. You don't know if she's with Benton," she said, and after a pause he nodded.  
  
"Advice taken," he said. "Now I have some advice for you."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"You knew the effects of chemo before you came in here.don't let them get you down. You won't have even a fighting chance if you're willing to let the cancer get the best of you," he said, and Jordan nodded.  
  
"Spoken like a true doctor," she said, but she smiled at him. "I'll see you around?" she said, and he nodded.  
  
"After I make a point of ripping Benton a new one," he said, and Jordan shot him a warning glare. "Alright alright, I'll play nice," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll just insult him a few times," he winked as he walked into the hallway.  
  
"And that's different from what you do everyday how?" she said after him, not getting a response. With a sigh she glanced back in the mirror, touching what was left of her hair again. Slowly she wheeled herself over to the phone, her hand pausing as it touched the cool plastic. After a pause she lifted it up, cradling it with her right hand as she punched the buttons with her good arm. Cringing as she heard the phone ringing, she was relieved when she heard her brothers voice.  
  
"Hello, Christopher? Is mom or dad home? I need them to drop off something for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
**A Note From Sterlin**  
  
That chapter may have seen unimportant, but it will really set the ground for a lot of the future chapters. I know I'm skipping months at a time here, but I doubt you lovies really want me to do a detailed fanfiction of the time between November 1997 and present day (actually, past present day, but I won't get into any spoilers ~_^). So I thought I'd take some time out before I move onto the next chapters (which will move along a little quicker and will have more drama, angst, and hey even a little violence (you'll be surprised about who it is, unless you already know). And I can promise many more chapters, although I can also promise a big break of a few months (at least) after next February's chapter so that none of us (yes, myself included) go insane waiting for the 'RomanoChop' to be written about.  
  
Emdroberts - Glad you like it! There'll be plenty more coming.  
  
Rocket Launcher - Oh, the Sultan of Snark has not finished tearing into Shortcake's parents, not in the slightest. Stay tuned for more Parent- Bashing in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Lady Iapetus - Yes, but I have seen more and more popping up (may I recommend little_miss_writers Out of the Cold and Rocket Launcher's High Risk Behavoiur if you're in the mood for some Robert - Elizabeth stories). Oh and thanks for pointing the chapter thing out, ff.net has been driving me off my rocker recently but I fixed it.  
  
Lasplx - The penguins are slowly stealing my sanity - but I managed to get the one who took your shoelace. Do you want it back? Or shall I give you a spellcheck instead? **ducks** don't hurt me. Thanks for letting me run my many ideas by you - I have yet another! Why are you sleeping! I had to speak to.**whispers** Dianna!!!!!  
  
Badgermilk - Interesting name. I poke badgers with sporks =). Anywho, thanks for your comment ^_^ I'm glad that my fanfiction made you see Romano differently, I'm quite proud of myself now.  
  
Gemma - Thanks, I try for originality. Of course, being a horse-back rider myself, the accident probably didn't have the best effect on me (I had a near heart-attack when a horse reared the other day with my friend on it's back) but it certainly got Jordan into the OR and into Romano's hair (well, whats left of it anyway). Thanks again =)  
  
JohnnyDeppLover - I mourned for Dr. Greene too; and I promise you, he will have his appearance in this story! I couldn't bear the thought of writing a fanfiction without my beloved Dr. Greene being in it (actually he'll play a rather major part methinks, but I don't want to give out spoilers and I haven't gotten that part worked out completely yet). I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
UsagiPrincess - Oh no, he is an arrogant weasel ~_^ But he does have a heart too **cough**. I'm glad that I can make you laugh and that you enjoy the story, you'll have plenty of updates to look forward too. I know this chapter was a little lacking in the straight-out humor department (in my opinion anyway; this chapter was surprisingly hard for me to write) but the next few should be highly entertaining. Thanks for your reply!  
  
Anna - Ah yes, Romano and Carter: a match made in heaven. I promise that Carter will be involved much more in the next few chapters (almost wrote episodes there, oops); in fact he's going to have his own chapter sort of, I'm interested to see what you think of it.  
  
Not-So-Dumb-Blond - Romano is rather hard to write for, but I'm glad you guys seem to like what I've done with him. You guys seem to flatter me into writing more chapters when I really should be doing my homework ~_^ As for you writing a fic, go ahead with it, take the risk! LoL He may be hard to characterize, but he's sure as hell fun to write.  
  
Kathy Vullis- Why thank you! I'll try and bang out the next few years quickly (quickly as in, one or two weeks) and get on up to the RomanoChop, I have a lot planned for that little bit of ER writers cruelty!  
  
Kristerina - Thanks ^_^ I was a bit worried about how the last chapter would be received (as I am with this one), but you guys have certainly quelled my fears.  
  
And to everyone: Thanks soooo much for reviewing! I've put a lot of effort into the story, and it's very rewarding to read these great reviews day after day. I know I have those spelling and grammer mistakes, I'm a ditz (but the word.word should really be word. . .word, I don't know why that doesn't show up and I use it too much to catch every one); I'll try and catch them more often though. Thanks again for reviewing, and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and I'm looking for a proof reader for my chapters on occasion (and someone to run my ideas by, aside from Lisa; I feel bad harassing her all the time). So if any of you lovies don't mind my story being spoiled, just leave me a note at QSLoneStar@aol.com if you want to do me a favor and have me kiss the ground you walk on! ^_^ 


	8. The Most Complicated Procedure

The light fall of footsteps caused Jordan to turn her head towards the doorway. Her face falling slightly, she smiled as Frankie walked into the room.  
  
"I know I'm not Dr. Romano but I can be good company too," Frankie said as she walked over to Jordan's bedside. Jordan smiled again, but the young nurse noticed the tremble in her lips. "You're not feeling good are you?" she said, and after a pause Jordan shook her head. Frankie sighed and put the chemotherapy down on the table, brushing her hand over Jordan's forehead. "You've been here too long with too little effects - I should talk to Dr. Ross about you having a bone marrow transplant," Frankie said, starting to talk to herself. "Not that it'd be my place to suggest that, but if Dr. Romano or Dr. Ross haven't thought of it themselves well then - I guess little ol' Frankie will have to do it herself," she said. Jordan sighed slightly, closing her eyes briefly to stop the pounding in her head. "Have you eaten recently?" Frankie asked Jordan suddenly, and the girl blinked at her. "Oh now come off it, shake your head yes or no at least," Frankie said, and Jordan nodded slightly. "Have you been able to keep it down?" Frankie asked, and Jordan shook her head. "Well, at least you've been eating," she said as she patted the girl's shoulder.  
  
Jordan picked up the chemotherapy and glass of water and swallowed the tablets on her own. Frankie smiled warmly at the girl, before taking the glass of water from her. "You know you may not talk but you're still a sweet little thing," she said, and Jordan laughed without sound. "You're willing to do the bone marrow transplant?" she asked, and Jordan furrowed her brow. "I'm sure Dr. Romano will help you and talk to you about it," Frankie said hurriedly, and Jordan nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll see if he can come down then and I'll have Dr. Ross call your parents," she said, and Jordan smiled. Unnaturally tired, she closed her eyes and settled back against the pillow, falling asleep before Frankie had left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
" - and we think a marrow transplant would be the best option," Doug finished with a sigh, looking over at Romano. The surgeon paused for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Well then, I'll be sure to see if I'm a match," Robert said casually, and Doug glanced up at him curiously.  
  
"You want to see if you could be the donor for the marrow transplant?" he asked in surprise, and Robert nodded his head.  
  
"That would be what I said," he replied, and Doug shrugged.  
  
"Usually it's the family -"  
  
"And you think her family's going to want to be tested?"  
  
"Good point," Doug agreed after a pause. "So do you want to call her parents or should I?" he asked, and Robert glanced at his watch.  
  
"Actually I believe they're due to visit Jordan in a few minutes, why don't we casually drop by and corner them there?" he suggested evenly, and Doug repressed a smirk.  
  
"You act as if you were going in for the kill."  
  
"Oh, I am Dr. Ross - I am," Robert insisted with a half grin. "I've been waiting a long time for the opportunity to get them to do something I know they're not going to want to do. It'll be quite the pleasure," he said, cracking his knuckles. Doug chuckled with a shake of his head, starting towards Jordan's room.  
  
"You take a lot of enjoyment in sparring with those two, don't you?" he asked, and Robert glanced up at him.  
  
"I'd take more enjoyment in spearing those two but I don't suppose my being convicted of manslaughter would aid Jordan any," he sighed as he walked next to Doug, and for a moment the younger doctor glanced down nervously. He paused in his step, and Robert glanced over his shoulder as he walked into the elevator. "It's called sarcasm Dr. Ross, an idea I'm sure you're not too familiar with," he said dryly as Doug hurried into the elevator next to him, "learn to love it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Ah, Dr. Ross," Mr. McCullen greeted Doug outside of Jordan's room, casting a cold glare at Dr. Romano. "She was just answering some of out questions," he said, gesturing to a visibly agitated Kerry.  
  
"You called Dr. Weaver all the way up here just so she could play nurse for you?" Robert inquired in a mocking tone, and Mr. McCullen turned his eyes towards the shorter surgeon again.  
  
"Yes, we found her to be very helpful with our problems during our first visit."  
  
"And this would be what, your second?"  
  
"Dr. Weaver was saying that you doctors wanted to do some sort of transplant?" Mrs. McCullen interrupted, causing Robert to look at her and break the cold stare he was holding with her husband.  
  
"Yes, we think that it would be best for Jordan if she had a bone marrow transplant," Doug said before Robert could open his mouth, and Robert glanced irritably at the younger doctor.  
  
"It sounds expensive," Mr. McCullen said, and Doug sighed.  
  
"Well, it's necessary for Jordan's health; she hasn't been responding to the chemotherapy as well as we would like, and the transplant would help get her closer to remission," he said.  
  
"And who's bone marrow would she receive? I don't know if I could bear to be tested," Mrs. McCullen asked.  
  
"I intend on seeing if I'd be a fitting donor, but you, your husband, and the rest of your family can also be tested to see if you could donate," Robert said shortly, and Mrs. McCullen glanced at him.  
  
"Well, if it's not necessary -"  
  
"The transplant is, but right now your needing to be tested isn't. If we have your permission to undergo the transplant then we'll just need you to sign a couple of forms and we'll contact you if we don't find a fitting donor," Kerry interjected, taking Mrs. McCullen's arm lightly. The older woman turned to leave, but her husband stood glaring stoically at Robert.  
  
"I'm not so sure I want his bone marrow in my daughter," Mr. McCullen said coldly, and Robert took a step closer to the taller man.  
  
"Would you condemn your daughter to death?" he challenged, and Mr. McCullen remained silent for a moment. "Because if I'm a match and she doesn't receive the marrow, she could die."  
  
"I'm well aware of that. But-"  
  
"Oh come now Mr. McCullen," Robert started in an oddly calm voice. "Your hatred of me has placed your daughter in a dangerous situation as it is, being as she refuses to eat for anyone or speak to anyone but me. And it's hard for me to be at her beck and call when I've been clearly told to not go near her."  
  
"Damn right I don't want you near her, she'll grow out of it on her own."  
  
"What, when she's dead? You don't seem to realize how much you're jeopardizing her health -"  
  
"I'm not jeopardizing anything, it's -"  
  
" - and putting her at risk! She's getting weaker -"  
  
" - you doctors with your inability to get a stupid teenage girl to eat!"  
  
" - every day, and every time she goes to sleep she gets closer to not waking up!"  
  
Robert and Mr. McCullen stood inches from each other, faces tinted crimson in anger. Kerry let go of Mrs. McCullen and stepped in between them, putting a hand on Robert's chest and forcibly pushing him away.  
  
"Honestly, you're **both** acting like a pair of immature teenagers!" she shouted irritably, and Robert blinked. "Now if Dr. Romano's bone marrow can save your daughters life then I think it's horribly wrong of you to deny her of that," Kerry said strongly, looking harshly towards Mr. McCullen. "And Robert - go to your office," she said with an agitated sigh.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Kerry -" Robert started angrily.  
  
"Go!" she interrupted, taking Mr. McCullen by the elbow. "I'll send up the paperwork after they sign it," she tried to regain her composure as she led the parents down the hall.  
  
"He called her stupid," Doug said as they disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me," Robert snapped. Turning, he kicked the wall angrily. "God, I bet they didn't even take the time to go in her room," he said, and Doug glanced in through the window. Seeing Jordan watching them cautiously, he looked over at Robert.  
  
"Err - no, but I think she heard everything anyway," he said quietly, scratching his head as Robert looked up sharply. Jordan looked away when their eyes met, and Robert sighed.  
  
"Shit," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go get that paperwork from Kerry," he told Doug, who paused. "Sometime today Dr. Ross?" Robert continued crossly, and Doug hurried down the hall after Jordan's parents. Robert paused, looking at the ground, before he walked slowly into Jordan's room. "Hey Circus Freak," he said warmly, referring to a previous conversation.  
  
"Hi Pocket Rocket," she greeted him, her voice strained and muffled. Her face was turned away from him as he sat down, but when she turned around he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Pocket Rocket? That sounds a little perverse," he tried to keep the mood light, but a tear spilled onto Jordan's cheek and ruined the effect. "Now what are you crying about?" he asked, taking his handkerchief and dabbing the tear away.  
  
"They're such assholes," Jordan whispered vehemently, and Robert was surprised by the anger in her tone.  
  
"That's an insult to other assholes - like myself," he said, and finally Jordan chuckled slightly.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here and not at home," she continued in a low voice, trying to keep more tears from falling. Robert furrowed his brow and sighed.  
  
"A hospital isn't exactly the most favorable place to be -"  
  
"You're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes, but I work here," he said, and Jordan shrugged. "Still, I guess I see your point. I wouldn't be able to live with them," he said, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"You'd kill them if you had to spend more than a few minutes in a confined area with them," she said, and Robert chuckled.  
  
"You're probably right," he said. "I'm sure I could find a few impromptu operations I'd need to perform."  
  
"That's sadistic."  
  
"I was going for frightening and clever, but I guess sadistic will do."  
  
"So are you seriously going to be tested?" Jordan changed the subject suddenly, and Robert smiled slightly at her.  
  
"I didn't want to give your parents the pleasure of knowing, but I already have been. I made a point of getting myself tested back in February," he explained, "back when we got your test results back."  
  
"And?" she asked, having nearly forgotten her bone marrow tests.  
  
"Anytime you're ready."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready, we can do the transplant."  
  
"You mean you're a match?"  
  
"I thought that's what I was trying to say," Robert said with a good- natured smile, and Jordan smiled back in relief. "I haven't told Dr. Ross yet only because I didn't want him to blab the news to your parents - I didn't want them to think I was jumping the gun."  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Jordan asked him, and Robert paused.  
  
"Only time will tell," he said honestly. "I'd love to say that it will work, but there's always the risk of complications," he said, and Jordan nodded. "I'll have Dr. Ross schedule the transplant for tomorrow?" he asked, and she nodded again.  
  
"You'll be there?" she asked worriedly, and he smiled at her.  
  
"I'll make a point of keeping my afternoon open."  
  
"What, no lunch with Dr. Corday?"  
  
"Hardy har har," Robert replied with a roll of his eyes. "Remind me to slip some laxatives in your dinner one of these days."  
  
"Only if you remind me to tell everyone your secret plan to buy yourself a hair piece Baldy," Jordan shot back, and Robert raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now why would I need to do that, I can just borrow one of yours!" he quipped as he headed for the doorway. As he turned into the hallway, a light object suddenly sailed past his head and bounced off the wall. Picking it up, he glanced at Jordan in surprise.  
  
"Did you just - throw a wig at me?" he asked with barely contained laughter, and she crossed her arms.  
  
"Would you have preferring the IV?" she challenged, and Robert tossed the wig into her lap.  
  
"No thanks, I prefer to keep myself intact and in one piece."  
  
"Doesn't intact and in once piece mean the same thing?"  
  
"You never give up, do you?" Robert said, heading towards the door again. "Tomorrow afternoon," he said, pointing a finger at her.  
  
"It's a date," Jordan replied, pointing back at him with a mocking expression.  
  
"I'll bring the wine and crackers," he joked, and she chuckled.  
  
"Since when do you give alcohol to underage patients?"  
  
"You're saying you'd actually **eat** the wine and crackers?"  
  
"Not the wine, I have a hard time chewing liquids," Jordan winked at him and he shook his head.  
  
"Goodbye Jordan," he said pointedly, and she smirked.  
  
"Bye," she said. As he disappeared from sight, she closed her eyes and leaned against the pillow. Picking up the wig, she slowly ran her fingers over its soft fabric, falling into a deep sleep before she could stop herself. 


	9. Momentary Relief

Chapter 8 - Momentary Relief  
  
"Hey look who's back," Carter said, grinning at Jordan as he walked into the doctor's lounge. She smiled back and waved slightly, putting her pen down. "I see you're drawing again - can I see?" he said, and Jordan paused slightly. Glancing down at the paper, her eyes scanned the picture carefully. With a slow shake of her head, she turned the paper upside down so that he couldn't see it. "Alright," Carter murmured, nodding his head. Walking over to the coffee pot, he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "So I hear you had a bone marrow transplant," he emphasized the last words amusingly, and Jordan raised her eyebrows. "Ever think of radiotherapy?" he asked her, and Jordan shook her head sharply. "It might help," he offered, but she shook her head again. "You're not afraid are you?" he teased slightly, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Nah," he responded for her, "if you could survive Romano you couldn't be afraid of anything."  
  
Jordan shook her head with a chuckle, leaning back in her wheelchair. Carter feigned a gasp and put his hand to his mouth. "Ah - the silent one makes a noise," he said, and Jordan crinkled her nose. Picking up her pen, she scribbled the words "wise ass" on a piece of paper and showed it to him. "Hey, and she can spell too," he joked. Jordan shook her head but smiled; he may not be Romano, but this man still made her laugh.  
  
"The transplant went well?" Carter asked as he sat down, and she nodded in response. "You'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit talkative, it's sort of hard for me to uphold a conversation with a person who doesn't respond," he said with an apologetic spread of the hand, and she nodded again with a knowing smile. "You seem like a nice girl though," he said, and Jordan eyed him carefully. "I'm surprised you're such good friends with Romano, it sort of ruins that image," Carter winked at her again, and she shrugged. "Oh come on, say something," he finally pleaded, leaning forward. "Listen, I won't tell anybody you said anything, I won't - are you okay?" he asked her suddenly, seeing that Jordan's neck had lolled back suddenly. She snapped it forward again and blinked her eyes, and he noticed the exhaustion and weakness in them. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
Jordan nodded, blinking rapidly. "Have you been eating?" he asked her, and she rolled her eyes up towards him. The angry stare that he got silenced him for a moment, and he sighed. Sitting down on the floor in front of her, he folded his hands in his lap. "So tell me," he said as Jordan stared at him in surprise, "why a girl such as yourself would risk her life by not eating?" he asked her. She continued her stare for a moment, then blinked and looked away with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Writing down "Not hungry" for him to read, she turned her gaze challengingly at him. He read the words and returned the gaze with a tilt of his head. "And oddly enough you seem to loose your appetite whenever Dr. Romano disappears. Or, that's what it seems like anyway," he said, and Jordan looked away again. Setting her jaw, she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head angrily. "When have you seen him last?" he asked her, and she picked up the pen again. Carter saw her pause and her hand quiver slightly, before she scribbled down "two weeks".  
  
"So you haven't seen him since the transplant?" he asked, and she shook her head. "How come?" he asked, and she shrugged again. Carter sat watching her carefully for a moment, before climbing to his feet. "Well, it seems like the transplant has helped a bit - I haven't seen your charts or anything, just a hunch," he said quickly when Jordan's accusing and curious stare fell upon him. "But if you don't start eating again then there's not much anybody, even Romano, will be able to do for you," he said. Jordan looked away again and he sighed. Leaning forward, he positioned his face a few inches from hers. She turned her gaze back to him, and for a second he saw a glimmer of trust in her eyes before it faded back into the sadness. "If you're not careful you're gonna end up in a coma," he said quietly. Staying in that position for a moment longer, he tilted his head slightly as he stood up. "And how would that help anyone?" he asked, backing towards the door. Jordan held his gaze as he raised his eyebrows in question, backing through the door and disappearing into the hallway.  
  
Releasing the breath she had been holding, she looked down and picked up the paper shakily. A tear fell onto it and she quickly brushed it away, hearing footsteps approaching the door again.  
  
"Jordan?" Frankie's voice sounded as the nurse peeked her head into lounge. "Carter said that you were ready to go back to your room?" she asked, and Jordan paused. Her gaze fell over Frankie's shoulder, meeting Carters. The young doctor nodded his head slowly before lowering it, turning and walking down the hallway. Jordan nodded her head towards Frankie, allowing her eyes to fall back upon the nurse's face. Folding her hands, she allowed Frankie to push her into the hallway and back up to her hospital room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter was leaning tiredly against the desk when Robert finally walked by. "Dr. Romano," he said, and the surgeon glanced up in surprise.  
  
"John, what a pleasant surprise," he said dryly, continuing on his way towards his office. "I wouldn't expect to see you up here so late - shouldn't you be home sleeping?"  
  
"It's only nine o'clock," Carter pointed out, and Robert nodded without looking up.  
  
"I know, I thought your bedtime was at eight o'clock," he responded, and Carter rolled his eyes. "Don't make that face, it might stick like that," Robert said, still without having looked up.  
  
"Yes sir," Carter sighed.  
  
"So what brings you up here?" Robert asked, finally looking up as he put a few charts down on his desk.  
  
"Actually, I was concerned about a patient of yours - "  
  
"Jordan?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She's not my patient."  
  
"I thought - "  
  
"Her parents and I got into a disagreement and she was placed in Dr. Ross' care. What wrong with her?" he said calmly, but to his surprise Carter could hear a note of true concern hidden in his voice.  
  
"Well, she's not eating," he responded, and Robert sighed.  
  
"Again," he said shortly, and Carter nodded.  
  
"I think she misses you - " Carter started slowly.  
  
"Well now that's hard to believe isn't it?" Robert said dryly, and Carter fought the urge to smirk.  
  
"Are you going to visit her -"  
  
"Why are you up here?" Robert cut him off, and Carter blinked in surprise.  
  
"Um, I'm concerned about Jordan - "  
  
"No I mean, why are you up here standing in my office and not on the other end of a telephone?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A telephone - it's a wonderful advancement in technology, I think you should invest in one," Robert said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I have a telephone," Carter said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then call next time you feel like discussing a little girls eating habits with me instead of following me into my office," Robert snapped, and Carter set his jaw.  
  
"I really think you should visit her," he said.  
  
"The next time I want your opinion, John, I'll give it to you," Robert said, stepping closer to the younger man. Carter glared evenly at him for a moment, before turning to leave. "I was clearly told that I was spending too much time with her," Robert continued, and Carter paused. Robert cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back as Carter turned around. "I was also informed that if I did not 'stop playing nurse to an anorexic fourteen year old girl and start paying more attention to my own patients then I will have some serious repercussions to face'," Robert quoted sarcastically, and Carter raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes, there is somebody in a higher position than myself that I must answer to," Robert said dryly. "So you see, Dr. Carter, I am really not - well no, I really am the cold hearted son-of-a-bitch that you think I am," he said with a tilt of his head, "but I'll have you know that I have been there for Jordan - more so than her parents, more so than any of the other doctors, more so than yourself. So don't come in here thinking to lecture me about patient care or tell me what I should do, because fuck it I've tried to go see her," he said angrily. Carter searched for words as Robert took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Do you want me to explain to her the situation?" Carter offered quietly, and Robert shot him a cold glare.  
  
"I wasn't aware there was a situation. Goodnight Dr. Carter," he said suddenly and pointedly, walking towards the door. Carter backed into the hallway, and Robert put a hand on the door.  
  
"Should I tell her - "  
  
"Take a hint John," Robert said loudly, slamming the door shut before he could respond. Carter jumped back to keep from behind hit, and he blinked. Turning, he saw Elizabeth watching him carefully.  
  
"Ah - um, disagreement over patient care," he explained, running his hand through his hair. She nodded with raised eyebrows and walked over.  
  
"Jordan McCullen?" she asked, and Carter nodded after a pause. "Don't even start with him about her," she advised, continuing walking down the halls. "It's like putting a match to a firecracker, and you don't want to be there when it explodes unless you want to end up down there," she said, pointing a finger towards the floor. Carter glanced down before realizing she was referring to the ER. Looking up just in time to see Elizabeth disappear around the corner, he sighed.  
  
"Dr. Carter?" Robert voice sounded, and Carter turned around to see him peeking his head out of the door.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Go home."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh and John?" Robert said as Carter turned towards the elevators. Carter turned around and put his hands up just in time to prevent himself from being hit in the face by a flying plastic bag.  
  
"What the - " he said, catching the bag in shock.  
  
"Drop this off at her room, will ya?" Robert said. Before Carter could answer, the door was slammed shut again.  
  
"No problem," Carter said into the silence, glancing at the small blue package inside the bag. With a sigh he turned and headed for the elevators, swinging the bag in his hand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jordan woke up slowly, opening her eyes in time to see Carter walking out of her room. She blinked in surprise, pushing herself up weakly in the bed. To her surprise a small blue package shifted in her lap, and she picked it up. Opening it up, she found a wide variety of surgical caps inside. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she sifted through them and picked out a small note.  
  
"I always found these to be more amusing than wigs" Romano had scribbled, and Jordan laughed to herself. Shaking her head, she reached into the package and pulled out a pink surgical cap with blue dots. As she pulled her hand back out she felt a sharp scrape of plastic, and she felt around again. Pulling out the package, and sighed when she saw the graham crackers. "Don't make me come down there" read the note attached, and she chuckled slightly. Putting the surgical cap on her head, she put the crackers down with a sad frown. As she tied the cap on she noticed that there was a word on the back of the note. With a tilt in her head, she picked the crackers back up again. Reading it, she bit her lip. After a pause she opened up the package and pulled out a cracker, leaving the note single-word side up.  
  
"Please."  
  
  
  
**Another Note From Sterlin**  
  
Thanks to everyone who replied about the proof readers, I was surprised to get that amount of replies. I'll be contacting all of you soon (I'm writing this note really fast now before I post this chapter which I wrote two days ago, I've been having a hectic weekend so I'm not sure if anything else is going up until Sunday or Monday night).  
  
Quick notes -  
  
Not-so-dumb-blond: There he is!!!!! Heh..Carter won't be in every chapter, but he will be in a few key chapters. Unfortunatly, with the ensemble cast that ER is, if I put more than two or three ER characters in each chapter I might go insane trying to characterize each of them ~_^  
  
Badgermilk - From what I'm aware, radiotherapy is another form of cancer treatment entirely; of course I could be wrong =P I have (technically) Jordan taking chemotherapy through IV and pills (a combination treatment) but I couldn't really work the IV in now since I forgot to mention it, and then new readers (and myself) would get confused as to whether the IV was for medication or for her not eating.  
  
And of course, thanks to everyone who replied, I love you all! 


	10. Strike Out

Chapter 9 - Strike Out  
  
Jordan watched the strange nurse carefully, following her movements as the woman walked casually around her room. Frankie was off-duty that night, and she had sent this cold nurse to take care of Jordan. Pushing her food tray away from her, Jordan caught the attention of the nurse at last.  
  
"You're not going to eat?" the nurse said, her voice sending shivers down Jordan's spine - she didn't have that friendly tone Frankie had. Jordan started to cough in response but surpressed it, surprised by the odd tickle she felt in her chest. "Fine with me, not my life your ending," the nurse muttered, picking up the food tray and putting it on the cart. "Frankie told me you wouldn't eat, so she told me to hook you up to the IV today," the nurse said, and Jordan glared angrily at her.  
  
The nurse looked up and returned the glare, starting to set up the IV. "So Frankie said you don't speak to anyone but Dr. Romano," the nurse commented, and Jordan looked up at her warily. "Don't know why you made that choice - he's a little prick," the nurse hissed. Jordan felt her face start to grow scarlett in anger, and she clenched her fingers in her right hand into a fist - she was so angry she didn't realize what a huge accomplishment that was for herself. "Anyway," the nurse continued as she connected the IV, "if you ask me he deserves what happened to his daughter."  
  
Without warning Jordan swung her arm towards the nurse. She put her arms up to protect herself, but she was too late; Jordan's fist connected with her face forcefully. With a cry the nurse stumbled backwards, leaving Jordan fuming in her bed.  
  
"Jordan!" Dr. Ross shouted, hurrying into the room from the hallway. He put his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from sitting up, his eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly, looking over at the nurse. She had her hand over her eye, and was bending over in pain. Walking away from Jordan, Dr. Ross, put his arm around the nurse's shoulder. "I'll be back for you later," he said strongly, turning and walking out of the room. Jordan just glared after him angrily, unable to stop the hot tears from streaming down her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I heard you attacked some other nurse, eh?" Frankie asked, putting Jordan's chemotherapy down before her. The girl just stared up at her tiredly, sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, word gets around here quickly. Doesn't seem like you though, she must've said something or other," Frankie mused out loud, and Jordan's eyes flashed.  
  
"Alright," Frankie changed the subject, sitting down next to Jordan. "What is it going to take to get you to eat?" she asked her, and Jordan paused. Reaching over, she picked up her own chart and circled something. "Dr. Romano," Frankie read outloud as Jordan handed the chart to her. "Why am I not surprised," she said dryly, sighing and putting the chart back. "Okay.you really want him down here?" she asked, and Jordan nodded vigorously. "Let's write him a little note then, shall we?" she suggested, taking out a piece of paper and pen. Jordan looked at her carefully, unsure of what Frankie was planning. "Dear Incompetent Dumbass." Frankie started, and Jordan snickered quietly.  
  
"Your presence is requested in room 726, where Princess Jordan is impatiently awaiting your return. Come visit her soon, and all will be forgiven. Yours sincerely, Princess Jordan and her minion Frankie."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Picking up Jordan's chart, Romano studied it as he strode into her room. "Hey Hissy Pissy, I hear your not eating anymore," he said, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Hey Jerkoff I hear you're not visiting your favorite patients anymore," Jordan shot back, her quiet voice cold and distant.  
  
"Now that's now true, I've just been really.busy.wow," Romano's voice trailed off as he finally looked up. "You're a skeleton," he said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Were you born an asshole or is it a skill you've developed?," Jordan sneered, looking away.  
  
"Well, I was born an incompetent dumbass, apparently, but I've managed to hone my skills and move up to level Asshole," Robert replied dryly.  
  
"You got my note?" Jordan asked with fake cheer, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I call myself an incompetent dumbass all the time," he said sarcastically. "When's the last time you've eaten?" he asked her, walking forwards.  
  
"You have the chart if you care," she snorted, and Romano frowned.  
  
"Don't be like that," he said, and Jordan just rolled her eyes. "You know that I'd love to visit you more often, but I've been really busy lately."  
  
"Excuses won't get you anywhere."  
  
"Giving nurses black eyes won't get you anywhere either."  
  
"Don't bring that up now."  
  
"Why not? It's not exactly respectable behavior."  
  
"Because you weren't here," Jordan snapped. "You don't know why I punched her, and you have no goddamn right to judge," she said, her voice raising dangerously.  
  
"You're right, I wasn't here," Robert replied calmly, a sharp edge to his eye. "I was informed that when the nurse put you on IV, you decided to give her a nice shiner - good shot by the way, I like your work," he said, but Jordan gave no hint of a smile. "So if that's not the case, then why don't you inform me exactly of what happened?" he asked. After a pause, Jordan looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "What, you're not going to talk to me now?" Robert asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed as he glanced over her chart again.  
  
"She called you a prick," Jordan muttered, not looking up.  
  
"So? I am an prick," he replied with a wry grin, but Jordan shot him a withering stare. "Just because some nurse insults me doesn't mean that you have to try to take her eye out, although I appreciate the thought," he said, standing up. "Listen, I need to run, but I promise you that I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said, patting her shoulder. "Try not to beat up anymore nurses," he said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"She said that you deserved what happened to your daughter," Jordan's voice caused him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning back around. A new fire lit in his eyes, and he looked at Jordan in shock. "She said that?" he asked, and she glared angrily at him.  
  
"You think I'd really go after her if she just called you an asshole? I call you one every day," she said, an insulted tone hidden in her undertones. Robert walked back over to his bed, his anger evident but carefully controlled.  
  
"How does she know about her?" he demanded, and Jordan looked up with a snort.  
  
"How would I know? I certainly didn't tell her," she said with a bitter laugh that turned into a violent cough. She held back the cough with some effort, but not before Robert's eyes fell curiosly upon her face. "Anyway I doubt she'll say anything anymore," she continued, crossing her arms over her chest. Slowly the fire dimmed in Robert's eyes as he glanced at the broken angry girl, and he frowned.  
  
"Oh Jordan, I'm sorry," he said gently, and she looked at him with sharp eyes.  
  
"Glad to know your opinion of me is so high," she continued angrily, and Robert's eyes flared up again.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Robert was taken aback by her angry tone, and he tried hard to contain his own anger. "Listen, there isn't anything else I can do," he said.  
  
"Get me off of this IV," Jordan demanded, and Robert shook his head.  
  
"Not until you start eating again," he said, and Jordan glared at him. He glared right back, crossing his arms over his chest in mockery.  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "Go get me some crackers," she muttered in defeat, and with a dry smile Robert produced some from his jacket pocket.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way," he said, the angry expression leaving him. Jordan looked up at him flatly, not allowing his pleasant mood to alter her expression. Taking the crackers reluctanly from him, she frowned.  
  
"Well?" she asked, motioning to the IV.  
  
"Eat one first," Robert said, and Jordan narrowed her eyes. "Eat it," he said warningly, and Jordan stuck out her tongue at him. As she nibbled on the cracker, he slowly unhooked her from the IV that had been feeding her nutrients. He watched her angry, defiant expression, and after a moment he leaned close to her ear. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"For what?" Jordan asked, not looking at him but not moving away either.  
  
"For being a friend," he mummured, leaning back and putting the IV away. "I really am sorry," he said, his gentle tone faded slightly. She looked up at him, and shrugged after a pause.  
  
"Not your fault you think out of your ass," she muttered, and Robert had to smile.  
  
"See, now that's the girl I'm used to," he said as he walked towards the door. "See you in a couple of hours, oh Queen of the Bratty Children," he winked at her.  
  
"Thanks for the crackers, King of the Assholes," she shot back. Although she still didn't smile, he knew that she was no longer upset. With a wave of his hand he disappeared around the corner. Putting the cracker down, Jordan sipped the water at her bedside. She closed her eyes and leaned against the pillow, her head swimming from exhaustion. After a moment's pause, she sighed defeatedly and picked the crackers up again, nibbling on them slowly. 


	11. Heat of the Night

Chapter 10 - Heat of the Night  
  
July  
  
Cracking his neck, Robert walked briskly down the hallways towards Jordan's room. He whistled to himself slightly, causing a few nurses to turn and glance at him curiously. He tried to hide his pleased grin as he turned and poked his head into the young girls room. Jordan was looking out of the window, the hot summer sun reflecting off of her face. "Hey Rocky," Robert called with a whistle as he leaned against the doorway. Through the haze before her eyes, Jordan turned her head and focused on his face.  
  
"Hey," her voice came out thick and groggy, and Robert's eyes flashed with concern instantly. "You look happy," Jordan continued as Robert moved closer.  
  
"That's because I am," he replied, trying to hide his worry.  
  
"I didn't know you were capable of emotions," Jordan cleared her throat, although it did little to make her voice any less hoarse. "What, did you get laid or something?" she asked, and Romano raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I see even in your exhausted state you still find time to surprise me with your frankness. And I fired somebody, that's why I'm so happy," he replied.  
  
"So you didn't get laid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
"Shut up," Robert muttered distractedly, and Jordan smirked to herself. As his tone of voice finally sunk in, she turned her head and looked at him again. Her eyes scanned his face as he looked over her body, feeling her forehead and checking her pulse. "Have you been feeling alright?" he asked her, and she shrugged.  
  
"I think the chemo has been hitting in hard," she sighed, trying to ignore the flame in Robert's eyes.  
  
"I don't think it's the chemo," Robert said quietly, and Jordan looked away.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"We need to get you into intensive care."  
  
"Robert - "  
  
"You're fevers spiking and it looks like you've developed an infection - "  
  
"Please don't bring me - "  
  
"And you're malnourished. You could go into a coma or die," Robert said, a bit more strongly than he meant to. Jordan's face grew a few shades paler, and her voice silenced. Robert averted his eyes, and busied himself with paging the nurses and Dr. Ross. Glancing back over at her, he saw her eyes were half closed again, as they had been when he entered the room. He began to get her ready to move to intensive care in a few moments. "How long have you felt sick for?" he asked her, and she rolled her eyes up towards him.  
  
"Over a week," she said weakly, looking away again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, but she didn't respond. "Jordan?" he asked, but still the silence held. His eyes flickered and he tried to beat down the impatience that came naturally inside him, but the stress was making it hard. "You could die from this. I mean, god knows why Dr. Ross didn't pick up on this, but you should've said something," he snapped, and Jordan closed her eyes. "You can't go on not telling anybody these things and expect to live very long - "  
  
"I don't expect to live very long anyway," Jordan whispered, but Robert didn't hear her.  
  
" - or at least stay conscious and not in a coma. This is very dangerous - "  
  
"Robert I'm scared," her shaky voice finally brought his rant to a halt, and he turned bewildered eyes to her. She was looking away from him, and before he could respond a group of nurses came in and began to move Jordan. He was about to protest and ask them to wait when Dr. Ross came in, and suddenly he felt himself pushing his way out of the door and into the hallway.  
  
Without looking back, he turned and walked towards the elevator. He heard them wheeling Jordan into the hallway behind him, and he could feel her eyes on his back. A few steps before the elevator he faltered, and swung into a hallway. His eyes met hers as she was wheeled past, and she could see the fear reflected in his own eyes.  
  
And then the hallway was silent. Robert heard his heart beating in his ears, and he shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time that he had faltered like that at a patient's words, and the thought disturbed him. Turning, he started to walk towards his office. The sound of fireworks on a television made him pause and remember that it was Independence Day - he would be off in less than an hour. With a sigh he turned and made his way towards intensive care.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bambi, you came to visit me," Jordan said weakly as Robert entered the room.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't want you to be afraid of the fireworks," he tried to keep his voice gruff as usual. "What's with the Bambi?"  
  
"Well you had a wonderful 'deer-in-headlights' expression before when I said how I was frightened."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're talkative," Jordan said after a few long moments of silence, and Robert shrugged.  
  
"You're not supposed to be talking. You're lucky you don't have a tube down your throat," he pointed out.  
  
"Yet," Jordan finished his sentence grimly, and Robert didn't respond. "So you just talk more than I do and I'll be fine," she said. "You know," she started before Robert could respond, "I've never really had a father."  
  
"Where in the hell did that come from?" Robert blinked, and Jordan shrugged.  
  
"My mind - a scary place, I know. But really, my dad died before I was born and my stepfather - well, he's an asshole," Jordan grimaced.  
  
"Most fathers are," Robert murmured, and Jordan glanced over at him. He was looking at his hands, but with a slight shake of his head he looked back up at her. "So what does your stepfather do for a living?" Robert asked, causing Jordan to weakly raise an eyebrow at the awkward recovery.  
  
"He owns a cruise line."  
  
"Oh really? Which ship did he leave his personality on?"  
  
"Same one he left his compassion on," Jordan replied, trying not to cough. Robert noticed her voice getting weaker, and the varying sounds coming from the machines were startling him slightly.  
  
"You really dislike him, don't you?" he asked, and she chuckled.  
  
"And you don't? Come on Robert, he's a dipshit."  
  
"Watch your language."  
  
"You'd make a good father," she said wryly, and Robert laughed shortly.  
  
"Yeah, to a brick wall maybe, not to a human being. You know me, I'm a bastard," he replied. Jordan thought she could hear a note of sorrow in his voice, and she sighed.  
  
"You'd be a better father than both of mine," she whispered, peering out at him through half closed eyelids.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be your father."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to put you through that."  
  
"If I didn't think you were joking, I'd think you had extremely low self esteem."  
  
"I wasn't joking."  
  
"Hmm. I couldn't tell."  
  
"Obviously," Robert said shortly, and Jordan closed her eyes. "You tired?" he asked her as he cleared his throat, and she nodded. "Alright," he said, patting her knee, "I'll leave you to sleep. Happy Independence Day," he said, and Jordan didn't respond. "Jordan?" he asked, but she didn't open her eyes. Instinctively checking her vital signs, he shook her shoulders gently. "Jordan," he said again, before sitting down with a sigh.  
  
Placing his head in his hands, he rubbed his temples gently. "Goddamn," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes. Listening to her heartbeat on the machines, he felt the hours pass like minutes. As the door behind him opened, he raised his head and opened his eyes - he wasn't sure if he had been sleeping for the past few hours or not.  
  
"Dr. Romano," Doug said in surprise, and Robert blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes.  
  
"Dr. Ross," he cleared his throat, standing up.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Doug asked him, and Robert glanced at Jordan.  
  
"I was just spending 4th of July with a patient," he said gruffly.  
  
"Oh - er, alright. I wanted to speak to her, do you think she'll be waking up anytime soon?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Huh?" Doug asked, surprised at his answer. "What do you mean?" he asked, and Robert gazed evenly into the other doctor's eyes.  
  
"Dr. Ross, had you been down here earlier you would've known this. Then again, had you done your job to begin with she wouldn't be in this situation, would she?" Robert snapped, and Doug swallowed. "Anyway, it's too late now."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand," Doug said, and Robert snorted.  
  
"Of course you don't," Robert growled. With a sigh, he turned and glanced at Jordan again before giving the news to Doug.  
  
"She's in a coma." 


	12. Stillness

August  
  
  
  
"Dr. Romano?" a quiet voice pierced Robert's ears, and he raised his head abruptly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked groggily, blinking and rubbing his forehead. Registering the face before his as Frankie's, he gave her the small smile he was accostumed to now. "What time is it?" he asked as he sat up, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Three AM, you've been asleep for a couple of hours," she said quietly, glancing over towards the hospital bed. "I know you want to be here if she wakes up but -"  
  
"It's not like I'm always here, Frankie," Robert said shortly, his voice taking on it's normal sharp tone. "I'll be perfectly fine and yes I'm getting enough sleep, please spare me the mother speech again," he said, and Frankie shut her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumured.  
  
"Don't be," Robert said, and Frankie raised an eyebrow. Robert glanced at her, but to her surprise he didn't follow up with some wise-ass remark.  
  
"So," Frankie cleared her throat after a moment of silence, "she hasn't woken up yet?"  
  
"Does it look like she has?" Robert said quietly, trying to muster the strength to surpress the annoyance that was always there. Frankie glanced down, before turning towards the door.  
  
"I'll come back in a while," Frankie replied, and when Robert looked up again she was gone.  
  
//And another person goes. That's all they do now - come and go. Who was it the other day? Christopher? Some brother of hers - at least one member of her family gives a damn.\\  
  
The sound of silence began to disturb him, and he shifted his weight to create some noise. Looking towards Jordan's prone form again, he managed to keep his gaze stoic.  
  
//Look at her, with those tubes sticking out of her. They even put a tube down her throat. Goddamn it, I should've caught this sooner! And I call myself a doctor. Bullshit.\\  
  
Robert could feel that now familiar feeling of anger welling up inside of him, and he blinked.  
  
//She doesn't deserve this. I deserve it if anything, I've made so many mistakes in my life. I wish it was me -\\  
  
"Robert?" Elizabeth's familiar voice sounded, and Robert's eyes shot to her face.  
  
"Lizzie," he said with forced cheer, and she smiled slightly. "What are you doing down in these parts?" he asked, starting to stand up.  
  
"No no, sit down," Elizabeth stopped him, and after a pause Robert sat back down. "I just wanted to remind you that you have to be in the OR in less than an hour."  
  
"My memory is perfectly functional Lizzie, but I'm sure I'm thankful for the thought. What interests me is why you decided to come and deliver this reminder in person and not page me or call me?" Robert asked wryly, and Elizabeth glanced down at Jordan.  
  
"I wanted to see how she was."  
  
"Oh, is that it?"  
  
"What are you implying Robert?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied gleefully. "I believe you absolutely, considering you've spent less than an hour with her over the past two months."  
  
"And you have spent most of the two months with her," Elizabeth snapped, and Robert looked up in surprise.  
  
"You act as if she has anybody else," he replied coolly, and Elizabeth's gaze softened slightly.  
  
"I didn't know you were capable of emotions," she shot back, and Robert's face froze. "Robert?" she asked in alarm at the shadow that covered his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Don't you need to be somewhere Lizzie?" he snapped angrily, looking away. "I thought I heard Benton calling your name. Oh wait, I'm sorry, that was coming from a bathroom stall before," he drawled sarcastically, and Elizabeth's gaze turned icy cold.  
  
"You son of a bitch," she hissed, turning and stalking out of the room. Robert's angry gazed followed her out, he sighed and let the expression fall. Turning his saddened eyes to Jordan, he bowed his head.  
  
//Over a month of this. A month of this shit and silence and worrying. It's so fucking familiar - I never wanted to go through this again\\  
  
Robert cracked his knuckles, feeling the sharp twinge of pain from his fingers ease the sudden sadness.  
  
//If only - if only I had caught this sooner. If only I had paid more attention - god it's all happening again, the same scenario, the same pain and thoughts. Only this time there's not much more to lose. And, this time there were so many more ways to prevent it. And I call myself a doctor.\\  
  
The sound of his pager going him off startled him out of his memories, and he jumped slightly in the chair. Glancing at it, he sighed as he read the message telling him to get up to the OR. Standing up he leaned over and, after a pause, gently squeezed Jordan's hand.  
  
"Wake up soon." 


	13. Autumn Breeze

Chapter 12 - Autumn Breeze  
  
  
  
November 1998  
  
Frankie quietly picked up the pot of dead flowers, pulling the withered leaves out before putting it back in it's place on the windowsill. Outside, a gentle but freezing rain was falling, and the heat in the hospital had been turned up to a drowsy warmth.  
  
"Makes me wanna sleep," Frankie yawned to herself, tossing the crumbling flowers into the waste basket. Her eyes glanced over to Jordan's form, and she sighed slightly. "Of course, I guess the heat in here doesn't effect some of us - they just sleep anyway," she mumbled, noting again the girls emaciated form. If Jordan pulled through this coma, she will be set back quite a bit in her recovery.  
  
Frankie continued cleaning the nearly spotless room, trying to bide her time with mindless tasks. She always tried to spend as much time as possible down here, hoping uselessly that the girl would come out of her coma. Thanksgiving was coming up, and she knew that Jordan's fifteenth birthday had just passed; and the girl hadn't even been conscious to experience it. Dr. Romano of course had come down, as had Dr. Carter and Dr. Ross, but her family had stayed far away from the hospital.  
  
Frankie glanced again at the crackers that Dr. Romano had placed by Jordan's bed stand. They appeared to be an odd present, but next to the wrapped can of wax they seemed rather normal. Frankie still couldn't decipher his sense of humor, but it sure as hell frightened her sometimes.  
  
The nurse's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as a barely perceivable movement coming from the direction of Jordan's bed. Freezing in her movements, Frankie fixed her eyes on the girls form. There - there it was again! Jordan had moved a finger. The small feat was followed by a fluttering of her eyelids - the girl was surely on the path to awakening. Running to the hospital phone, Frankie quickly dialed the number to Dr. Romano's office.  
  
"Hello?" his voice greeted her sharply, not at all welcoming or warm.  
  
"Dr. Romano, this is Frankie," she began, her voice stammering with each word. She heard his breath catch slightly at the other end of the phone, before he cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah, Frankie. What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, a hint of fear combined with a hint of hope barely concealed in his voice.  
  
"It's Jordan - "  
  
"Well that's obvious."  
  
"-I think she's waking up," Frankie finished hurriedly. There was a pause and a clatter, and Frankie could vaguely hear Dr. Romano's footsteps over the phone. "Dr. Romano? Dr. Romano?!" she called into the phone, and she heard the footsteps return.  
  
"I'll be right there Frankie," he said breathlessly, quickly hanging up the phone properly. Frankie turned and stared nervously at Jordan, biting her fingernails as she waited. Within minutes a panting Romano stood in the doorway, staring at Jordan. The girls eyelids were fluttering again, and she turned her head slightly as if she was trying to pull herself out of a dream. Robert's eyes flickered to Frankie's face, which had turned frighteningly pale. "Jordan," he said as he forced his gaze away from Frankie's face. The girl moaned slightly and screwed her eyes shut.  
  
"Bright," the whispered word came out groggy and thick, but it sounded beautiful to Robert's ears. Tears sprang into Frankie's eyes, and she automatically ran to the window to shut the blinds.  
  
"Jordan," Robert repeated as he ran over to her bedside. Grabbing her shoulder, he shook her gently. "Jordan, look at me," he said calmly, although his eyes were dancing with excitement. Her eyes opened slowly, the lashes partially stuck together from her months of rest. "Jordan, can you hear me?" he asked, and she nodded her head gently. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, and her eyes opened more.  
  
"Baldy," she replied after a long pause, her tone audibly confused. "R- Robert," she said, clearer this time. Robert's face flooded with relief, and he clenched her hand tightly.  
  
"Thank god," he whispered to himself. Jordan blinked, and her eyes scanned the room without her head moving.  
  
"What - happened?" she asked, focusing her eyes on his face. Robert gazed down at her, feeling his heartbeat slowing down to it's normal pace.  
  
"You were in a coma," he started, watching Jordan's expression carefully. "You had developed an infection - which forgot to inform me about," he heard the sting in his words, and softened his tone slightly. "You've been unconscious for three months."  
  
Jordan raised her eyebrows slightly, trying to take in all the information at once. "Thr-three months?" she stammered, blinking. "How am I -?" her voice faded off, a pained look in her eyes.  
  
"Still alive?" Robert finished for her, and she nodded weakly. "The miracles of medicine," he replied with a smirk. "And," he continued, leaning down towards her ear, "I dare to say prayer might've affected this outcome."  
  
"You pray?" Jordan croaked out, and Robert heard Frankie laugh tearfully behind him. "I thought you didn't believe in god."  
  
"Well - I am god," Robert replied with a wry grin. Jordan's eyelids fluttered, and she turned her eyes towards the ceiling. "Tired?" Robert asked, and she nodded slightly. "Well, after three months I guess it won't matter if you sleep in a bit more," Robert said, although some of the cheer was gone from his voice. Jordan smiled lightly and started to close her eyes when Robert gently put his hand on her forehead. "Oh, and Shorty," he started.  
  
"Mmmhmm?" she asked, looking at him again. He paused, staring at her, before clearing his throat.  
  
"Don't pull a stunt like that again. I need someone here and conscious to laugh at my jokes, understood? I got tired of these bozos around here who don't understand the art of sarcasm," he continued quietly. Jordan nodded, closing her eyes.  
  
"Will do captain," she murmured. Robert stood up as her breathing deepened, turning to Frankie.  
  
"Oh dry your eyes woman," he muttered, tossing her a box of tissues. Frankie caught it and tabbed her eyes with the paper, blowing her nose. "Now listen," Robert said, striding up to her. Frankie began to recoil as if in fear, and Robert stopped. Sighing, he tried to force himself to relax. "She's not out of the woods yet," he continued in a slightly softer and calmer voice. "She can fall back into that coma at any time. We've got to keep on top of her, especially her eating habits; I don't think that coma is going to change her that much."  
  
"Why do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Frankie asked, holding the tissue tightly.  
  
"Because I'm me," Robert responded shortly. "Anyway who said I was being pessimistic?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to think that an experience like that might get her eating and talking again. Why don't you think she'll change?"  
  
"Cause, Frankie - nothing seems to change that girl. It'd probably take the end of the world to get her to utter a word in public, if it took that much effort to get her to eat. No, I don't think she's going to be much different - once she starts feeling better again it'll be business as usual," he explained. Before she could respond, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
A/N - Whoohoo, I have returned! Sort of! Yeah, I admit it - I've been horribly MIA for the past few months or so. Of course this has an explanation, several in fact, but the ones I'll explain are 1.) my arm problems are acting up again -horribly-, 2.) I got a new job (whoohoo money!) and 3.) I got a new horse (byebye money). So, my time has been limited. Plus I have not had enough Romano inspiration recently **kicks TPTB** argh.  
  
So yes, I promise to be more vigilant about this fanfic. I think I have a way to shorten it dramatically while not taking away from the story, but it still has quite a few more chapters to go. So, I'm going to go tonight and save my arms for another chapter. I'm sorry again to all my readers for disappearing so long and leaving you guys hanging, I feel really bad. =( 


	14. Snap

Robert pushed through the OR doors backwards, holding his hands in front of him. Elizabeth glanced up at him, raising at eyebrow and casting him an amused glance from under her surgical mask.  
  
"Robert," she drawled, "how nice of you to join us." He could hear the smirk in her voice and he scowled.  
  
"I had another emergency, Lizzie," he snapped, bending over the bloody patient. "Everything seems to be going well here without me, except for - "  
  
"Yes, it was a special treat to work without your nasty little comments for once, wasn't it Shirley?" Elizabeth but him off, and he glared angrily at her.  
  
"Shut up Elizabeth and get back to work," he barked, and the other surgeon blinked. Robert had picked up his instruments and was starting to work on the damaged leg when he realized that Elizabeth was still staring at him. "Well? This isn't a peep show," he snapped, and Elizabeth looked away in a hurry.  
  
"I just thought you sounded - stressed. That's all," Elizabeth commented, raising her eyebrows but not looking up. "Not your usual sarcastic self."  
  
"Sarcasm is only one of the many qualities I offer, I don't need to use it every second of the day."  
  
"Hmm. You've never seemed to live by that motto before." Robert could hear the teasing back in her voice, and he clenched his teeth.  
  
"Would you prefer to have a job at the end of this surgery or not, Dr. Corday?" Robert asked She heard the dangerous edge to his voice and swallowed deeply. Returning her attention to the surgery, she was trying to ease the tension between her shoulders when she heard Shirley's voice.  
  
"So I hear Jordan woke up," the surgical nurse commented lightly, and Elizabeth looked up again. Robert had frozen momentarily in his work, his eyes closed.  
  
"How did you hear about that so soon?" he asked quietly, opening his eyes but not looking at Shirley. The nurse, meanwhile, was busy scurrying around the OR room and did not see his expression.  
  
"Ah, news travels quick between us nurses," she replied, and Robert shook his head. Elizabeth raised at eyebrow at him as he glanced up, and he glared at her.  
  
"I see," he muttered simply, looking back down at the operation again. He fell silent, and Elizabeth cleared her throat.  
  
"Jordan woke up?" she asked tentatively, and she could actually feel the annoyance flare up inside Robert.  
  
"Isn't that what Shirley just said?" he snapped.  
  
"Well yes - but - you hadn't confirmed it," Elizabeth explained slowly, and Robert gritted his teeth.  
  
"I thought I had," the stress was present in his voice, and Elizabeth began to brace herself.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't feel the need to."  
  
"I operated on her too, you know."  
  
"No, you didn't. You observed me operate on her Lizzie, nothing else," Robert snapped. "You have done nothing for her which merits me telling you that she woke up."  
  
"Well then," Elizabeth bit her tongue, "have you told anyone else?" she asked. Robert paused in his work, and Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"I believe Frankie has taken care of that for me."  
  
"Oh come on Robert!" Elizabeth exclaimed in exasperation. "Your patient just -"  
  
"She's not my patient!" Robert roared, throwing his instrument down on the metal table with a clang. Elizabeth jumped backwards at his outburst and Shirley nearly dropped the bag of fluid she was holding. "Get with the program Lizzie. She's not my patient, hasn't been for a while. It's not my fucking duty to inform this hospital about everything that happens to her, it's her doctor's. If I thought her health was in jeopardy, then I would tell somebody. But right now I think she could do without dozens of doctors swarming around her - a lot of good they did her last time, eh?" he ranted angrily, his hands gripping the operating table. Elizabeth blinked, her ears ringing from the volume of his voice. Roberts's eyes shone with a dangerous new light, an anger that she hadn't seen before in him. He seemed almost - ferociously protective of her. "I think we're finished here," his voice broke her out of her shock, and Elizabeth looked down; their work on the leg was complete. "You started the operation, you can finish it," Robert said shortly, turning on his heel and pushing out the door before she could respond. Elizabeth watched him strip off the bloody gloves with a snap, a scowl on his face.  
  
"I guess he's really stressed 'bout her, huh?" Shirley said in a soft voice, moving next to Elizabeth. The surgeon looked up with a start, having forgotten for a moment that she was in the room.  
  
"It appears so," Elizabeth responded, looking away as Robert disappeared into the hall. "I don't know what all the fuss is though," she said, partially lying. "I mean, she's not even his patient anymore."  
  
"Well, you know Dr. Romano," Shirley replied, glancing in the direction he had gone. "He never quite makes any sense," she said, and Elizabeth fought down a smile. "But you've seen him with her before," Shirley continued, her voice dropping softer. "I didn't think it was possible, but he actually cares about her - I think," Shirley furrowed her brow slightly, as if the idea of Robert having compassion towards somebody confused her.  
  
"If he does, she's the only one he cares about," Elizabeth replied dryly. "And if this is how he gets when he cares, I never want to see that man after he's had a date."  
  
"Oh be nice Dr. Corday," Shirley scolded, but she had an amused smirk on her face. "You know that he's just worried about her. I think it's kind of sweet," she said, and Elizabeth shot the nurse a strange look. "I also think it's a little frightening," Shirley confessed, and Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope Jordan's alright," Elizabeth sighed, her expression becoming serious again. "Not only for her sake, but for his - and ours."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shirley asked, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If he's like this when she comes out of a coma, can you imagine how he'd be if something else bad happened to her?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Standing at the end of the hallway, Robert watched the nurses bustling around Jordan's room, in and out of the hallway. He saw Dr. Ross walk into the room, and silently he knew that Jordan was awake and refusing to eat. A ball formed in his throat, a combination of anxiety and an unknown emotion. If Jordan didn't eat soon, she could get sick again - and she might not get lucky again. Robert took a step forward, starting to head towards the room, but stopped. He didn't want to go in there now with all of the nurses and chaos, it wouldn't do any good.  
  
Dr. Ross stepped back out into the hallway, writing something down on her chart. The younger doctor glanced up, saw Robert and raised his head. "Dr. Romano -" he started, but paused when he saw the surgeon's stony expression. Robert held his eye contact for a moment before blinking and turning away. Dr. Ross watched with a confused expression as Robert walked down the hallway, away from Jordan, and disappeared around a corner without of sight. " -Jordan needs you," he finished with a sigh, placing a tired hand on the back of his neck.  
  
Robert was already out of hearing range.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
A/N - Alrighty! So another short chapter. Hopefully I can keep going like this for a couple of weeks until February break and maybe then if my arms and horse allow I can really put another dent into this story. Also, any brainstorms as to how I can maybe skip over a year or two are highly welcome! I realized that if I try and write this entire fanfiction from 1997 to current times - it'll never get finished.  
  
Of course - I could always - hmm. Hadn't thought of that before **evil grin** Nevermind, I've got an idea! RomanoChop, here we come. Thanks for reading! Sorry again that I've disappeared for so long. 


End file.
